Yu-Gi-Oh Z-Storm
by Lightning Assassin Phoenix
Summary: Camaru is a your regular 15 yr old boy...not. It seems new trouble is erupting and he needs help. Join him and his friends in story with new monsters, new spells, new traps, new enemies, and much more as they go through their lives as duelist and students in...Z-Storm. Do they have what it takes to overcome the game's hidden evils... Need more villain Ocs. Time to Sieze the Win!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a Lightning Assassin Phoenix fic._

_ I own nothing except my oc, ideas and oc cards, but I do own a half eaten pizza._

_**Yugioh Z-Storm**__**: **__Prologue_

In a desert not far from a duel city, there was a duel going on. Little did the city know the duel was for it's future. There were 3 figures in that desert, 2 males and 1 female, while the 2 men were about to duel the woman was off to the side watching, waiting for it to be over.

"So you think you could save that city of yours, how pathetic...", said a man in a mask in a demon like tone."That town has something of mine and I want it, even if I have to destroy the whole thing to get it..."

"You really think I'd just let you come in and do as you please to innocent people!" a man with spiky black hair said,"You won't make it past me unless you beat me in a duel!"

The mask man pulled out his duel disk and said in a cold voice,"You know not everyone is innocent,but you have no problem defending them do you. We both know what people like us are capable of, so why not join me in my raid brother..."

The man felt his heart tremble,"I-I will never do such a thing I have people to protect, a family..." the man looked at the woman and smiled,"Honey you might wanna get outta here and protect the baby."

The woman with long brown hair with red streaks running through it yelled,"I won't leave you behind, my baby won't be!..." the woman rubbed her stomach and gently said,"without a farther..."

"Enough of this if you won't join me I'll send you to the Shadow Realm! Duel!" the mask man exclaimed in a more evil tone of voice as his eyes glowed yellow.

Masked Man:4000/Man:4000

The 2 dueled for a long time making comebacks and cleverly playing their cards as the duel neared it's end the sky got darker the wind seemed out of control and lightning raged on agrressivly from that moment on.

Masked Man:100/Man: 1500

"It seems I have the upper hand and the win is not far away brother." the man said confidently, "Honey you can head home now, no more worries.

"I lay down 1 facedown and end my turn..." the masked man crossed his arms and whispered to himself *This is far from over...*

"I draw...I overlay my 2 level 4's and Xyz summon Ancient Champion.(Atk:2600 Def:3000,rk4) Attack him directly!"

A giant semi-rusted knight in heavy armor and chains with a giant hammer appeared in front of the man and ran toward the masked man.

"Think again, I'll take you down with me, trap activate: Ring of Destruction!" the masked man laughed evily and somehow used some type of power and created a dome that covered up almost all the desert."I won't even let your wife escape we'll all dissappear to the Shadows!"

There was a bunch of explosions that erupted and the 3 were engulfed in the darkness.

Maksed Man:0/Man:0

"No, you monster!" the man yelled. He used some type of mystical power to teleport to his wife knowing they wouldn't be able to escape he held his wife's hand. "Sorry honey it's all my fault."

The two were swallowed into the darkness along with the masked man. The man saved the city but couldn't save his wife. In the Shadow Realm the man and his wife awoke somehow and the masked man was nowhere in site. That night the woman gave birth to a premature baby boy with black hair and red eyes. Something was wrong the boy wasn't normal, his eyes glowed crimson red with a dark aura around his body. He attacked his parents with dark power, but soon a light appeared...it was a necklace one that was a red pendent with gold edges. The man grabbed the necklace and without heistion put it on his raging baby. After the necklace was on it the boy calmed down to a happy state and it's eyes changed to black instead of it's original color red. From that day, October 9th, the couple raised their child as best as they could in the Shadow Realm...

But one day after years of raising their child, the couple was swallowed up by a dark hole leaving the boy all alone with the only people he knew and loved gone...

"I'm finally getting outta here and then I'll find you, I'll never forget it, never forget about hope." a light appeared and it was full of energy. "Here goes something either I'll implode or make it out safely, at least it's 50/50 hehe. Alright let's do this guys!"

In the regular world a black hole appeared and a young man stepped out of it, he had dark black hair outlined in red with long bangs on the side, his hair was sorta spiky with more spikes to the left of his haed(Think Jaden Yuki's sorta)black eyes, wears a black V-neck outlined in blue while wearing a red jacket outlined in white and dark black cargo pants also outlined in blue.

"Get ready world cause Camaru Utaka...What the heck is this...a desert!?" the young man then ran off to a nearby city overjoyed and exclaimed "I'll be the best there is and Seize the win!"

What awaits this young man on his adventures, who will he meet, is he even good, can he survive in the real world...will he sieze the win?

Me: Well there's the Prologue!

Camaru: It should've had more duelin!

Me: Shut before I write you back to the Shadow Realm!

Camaru: You dont have to tell me twice...so who will I meet?

Me: I'll tell ya...if only I knew myself...

Camaru: HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW!

Me: Shut up turd! You see this will be a Submit your own oc fic.

Camaru: Cool! What do they need to have?

Me: Well I'll need a cocky bastard, shy but cute girl, the impulsive HOT girl, the smart son of a bi-...intelligent kid, the level headed one as in calm, the jokester, etc.

Camaru: T_T Wow...

This is L.A.P. piece!

Camaru: Piece of what?


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the oringinal chapter 2 just acts as a second Prologue sorry for confusion.**_

_**Yugioh Z-Storm**__**: **__Long Time Waiting..._

"Ok! This is more like it!" said Camaru as he looked around at a futuristic town feeled with people."Wow...who knew this many people would be dueling at once...this feeling I feel is amazing..."

Many people surrounded the boy almost all dueling their own duel. Seeing this has made Camaru impatient, he needs to let it all out. He rushes around the town looking for someone who looks strong to duel him.

"What the heck! no one wants to duel me! I'm so mad..." Camaru then crossed his arms and pouted, while still managing to look angry. "So unfare... wait I still don't even know where I am, where will I sleep,why is my stomach making disturbing sounds all of a sudden!?" he said sounding and looking depressed."I need help..."

A small ninja like warrior dressed in white with a small katana appeared out of nowhere.

"Well Camaru it seems your hungry, you need food." said the small ninja.

"Oh hey Mini Champion, what is this hungry you speak of and food?" Camaru rubbed his belly.

"You need it to survive, you see in the shadow realm you didn't need it, but it's different here it's a necessity." the duel monster spirit explained while floating behind Camaru.

"Lets go find this so called food shall we Mini Champion!" Camaru ran off guilded by his duel spirit in search for the so called food.

Later on at a resturant, we find Camaru.

"Money! I don't have that!" yelled Camaru, "Dude my stomach has been growlin at me ever since I got here, please just a little." he begged on his knees makin a puppy dog face unkowingly.

"Sorry sir, but this is a respected establishment and I can not give away free food. It's a bad look now scram you broke rat."

Camaru walks off mumbling to self "How was I supposed to know money bought food it's impossible..."

"Don't worry we'll find food Camaru." Mini Champion said happyly.

An old man covered in gray short hair in a white suit walked up on Camaru and gladly said " I'd be more than happy to give you food." the old man smiled.

"What's the catch old man." he said supiciously while widening one eye and glaring at the old man.

"Beat me in a duel, It's been sooo long and you look like a promising young man."

"Alright a duel and food, you're on!" Camaru pointed and they got ready pulling out their duel disk.

"Duel Gazer on." the old man looked at Camaru's naked eye "You don't have a D.G.?"

Camaru face was confused, "What's a Duel Gazer...do I need it for food? Camaru rubbed his head.

"Oh heavens no, a D.G. let's you see a duel when it's not on a dueling ground, here I have an extra." the old man tossed Camaru the D.G. and they finally begun.

"Duel Disk activate! Duel Gazer set! Let's Duel!" they both said.

Lp:Old Man:4000\Camaru:4000

"I'll go 1st. Draw! Sweet I summon Solar Champion(Atk:300 Def:700, Lv2)

Now thanks to its effect I summon another Champion from my Hand! Go Shining Champion(Atk:1700 Def:1200,Lv4) Thanks to it all my Champions gain 400 Atk. I set down 2 face-downs. Turn End!" Camaru signaled his end.

On Camaru's field stood a floating chibi sun like kid with a long staff with a flame on top beside a shining ninja in light knight armor with a shining katana.

"That's a nice play sonny but it's my turn..." Old man drew a card,"Spell Activate Dark Hole."(Destroy all monsters on the field).

A black hole appeared on the field starting to suck things in.

Camaru jumped up "Sweet but not gonna work! Heres a Trap, Dark Bribe" (negate spell, opponent draws 1 card)

The black hole then vanished in thin air.

"At least I get to draw a card." he draws and smiles "That's better, I set down a monster and 1 facedown. I Guess I end my turn..." the old man adjusts his D.G. and smiles.

"Lets do this..., Cool, Because of Gusto Champion's Effect I special summon it from my Hand!(Atk:1600 Def:1200,lv4), a winged knight with green armor and googles now flew to the field, and now i'll summon Musical Champion(Atk:650 Def:350,Lv2) Now i Overlay Lv2 Solar & Musical Champion to Xyz summon Rank 2 Ninja Champion Rolo!(Atk:500 Def:500,rk2)"

The chibi sun spirit built the overlay network with the chibi drummer girl, forming streams of light and revealing a small masked ninja with a giant shurikan on its back.

"Effect Activate now I detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Select 1 monster on the field. This card's ATK increases by the slected monster's original ATK, I select Shining Champion(Rolo increases by 1700) Now Ninja Rolo has 2200 ATK points along with the boost from Shining Champion. He has 2600. See it and weep. Go attack his face-down Shining Champion!"

Shining Champion jumped up and slashed the face down which was a bug with stars on its back.

The old man grins "Now my 4 Starred Ladybug of Doom Effect activates allowing me to destroy all lv 4 monsters on the field. Say bye to Shining & Gusto Champion."

Shining and Gusto Champion fell to destruction.

"Alright then, I attack with Rolo{2200} and end my turn." Camaru gave the old man a wink and thumb up "Hey gramps... I'll sieze the win!"

Lp:Old Man:1800\Camaru:4000

The old man drew his card and said "Oh really young man I summon Pinch Hopper(Atk:1000 Def:1200,lv4)."

"No offence but... that won't help."

"It's effect will." the old man chuckled "When this card is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon 1 Insect monster from my hand."

Camaru scracthed his head "Well maybe I'll remove it from play instead!"

The old man scracthed his nose "Its not up to you... Spell Activate Smashing Ground. It will destroy the monster with the highest Def. If I recall correctly Rolo only has 500 Def & my Hopper has 1200." he watched Camaru's eyes widen "I destroy Pinch Hopper, and special summon...Poseidon Giant Beetle(Atk:2500 Def:2300,Lv7) Poseidon Giant Beetle attack Ninja Champion Rolo[2500~2200]"

Poseidon Giant Beetle charged at Rolo only to be stopped by a scarecrow.

Camaru exclaimed "Not so fast. Got a Trap! Scrap Iron Scarecrow!"

(negate attack)

"Well now I activate Poseidon Giant Beetle's effect and attack Ninja Champion Rolo again.[2500~2200] Turn end..."

Lp:Old Man:1800\Camaru:3700

"I draw...Sorry but your fininshed!" Camaru rubbed his nose with one finger "Spell Activate Fissure! Bye Bye Beetle. Now I summon Aqua Champion!(Atk:1300 Def:1500,Lv3), out came a masked ninja in a blue outfit designed for water, and equip Blade of Champions, which gives it a 800 Atk boost!(Atk:2100) Gooo Aqua Champion Finish this!"

Aqua jumped and rose the giant sword about to attack, but was stopped by a forcefield.

"I activate Mirror Force, youngster." the old man pulled on his suit.

"Nice try Quick Spell: Forbidden Trap, by discarding 1 card I can negate Mirror Force. Its all over!" Camaru smiled.

Aqua Champion ran and attacked with the sword connecting this time as water splashed as he hit the old man.

Lp:Old Man:0\Camaru:3700

"I like you kid, here 100 bucks buy what you want." the old man didn't seem phased by his loss but happy.

Camaru grabs the money "I use this for food right?...now all I need is a place to stay! Thanks old man but now I got to roll out and make a plan." Camaru said while looking at the money.

The old man looked sad "Hey call me and if you need a place to stay why not at my hotel that I own, you could use the pent house." the old man looked at Camaru.

"You would really get my a place to crash?" Cam asked

Mr. Sartooro smiled "I like you kid you remind me of my son, follow me it's the 56 story building there." pointed.

That night Camaru ate like no tommorrow and slept like a baby. He made a friend that day a rich one at that, but will his time there be any easier. Who you meet is it luck or destiny what lies ahead for Camaru Utaka.

Camaru: Yup...

Me: Yup...

Camaru: Thanks for giving me a penthouse.

Me: Mmmmhmmm...

Camaru: Say something!

Me: Sorry...i was finishing this half eaten pizza...

Camaru: I'd rather just go to school, even if its as bad as they say then be here with you...

Me: Ok young man be careful what you ask for...it might happen, or i'll just kill you off.

Camaru: I'll be a good boy! Hey but aren't I the main character!

Me: Anything could happen...

Camaru: I guess next chapter I'm going to school...

Me: Yep, and the people you meet...hehe.

Camaru: Oh no the OC's are coming!... Is their a HOT chick...

Me: Just wait to find out but not to long, in Yugioh Z-Storm: Oh...School...

Mr. Sartooro: What are you doing! I come in your penthouse about to take your refrigrtor and your up playing around!

Camaru: Sorr- wait my frige...why?

Mr. Sartooro: No reason...*whistles and walks out*


	3. Chapter 3

_Im back with the next Capeter of my fic. Now keep in mind I can't introduce all the oc's here, so don't worry just yet. Most should be recogonized in the next 2 chapters hopefully. I own nothing...to do with the real yugioh sadly...but I do have this movie to watch._

_**Yugioh Z-Storm**__**: **__Oh...School..._

"Yaawwwwwnn, okay what's in store today!" Camaru hops out of bed, puts on his black V-neck and jacket, and runs downstairs not taking the elevator."I have sooo much energy to burn, and soooo many duels to win!" Camaru jumped up in excitiment but landed funny and fell down 40 flights of stairs."Help meeeeee!"

__ sees Camaru coming out of the stairs and walks to him,"Hi there Camaru. Shouldn't you be in school?"

Camaru rubs his backside and raises an eyebrow,"School...isn't that the place where people go to learn stuff, nooo thanks I know all I need to know and that's enough." Camaru walks off with his hands behind his head and waved alittle wave and left.

Walking off looks at Camaru and laughed to himself"Okay so you want it the hard way, thats fine by me." pulls out his high tech phone and dails a number.

*Ring ring ring*"What the heck is that noise...ahhh it's in my pocket." Camaru takes out a device and on the screen it's "Do I press this botton...hello...is it you , cause I really don't enjoy being stalked..."

"Camaru you must go to school it's a must and if you don't I'll kick you out, now a limo's on it's way to get you, stay put." hangs up.

Walking to the arcade Camaru mumbles to himself,"Not fair if I go Im in the worse place of my life, if I don't Im homeless...tough, is that a game that tricks you into exercising! I won't fall for it...ok maybe a little.

Camaru plays "that" game for quite some time. Soon after his 4th game, a girl walked in, she had spiky blonde hair with natural blue highlights and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue uniform which had a white skirt and a necklace that was a smooth black rock with a white swirl inside. She walked toward Camaru and said "Hi there, I like your hair, can I play too?" she asked shyly.

"N-No problem, your pretty...I mean pretty as in your hair,heh..." Camaru waved his hands in defence and said,"I must warn ya I'm a king in this game." Cam says while rubbing the back of his head.

"Dance!" they both yelled. they played for several minutes until the girl dust herself off and said,"Okay that's enough exercise for the year, It's time I head to school."

Camaru waved to the now leaving girl,"Hey! I didn't catch your name!" he yelled.

The girl turned around and waved,"Its Kyoko, Kyoko Fujikage!" Kyoko walked off as a bus passed in front of her and she was gone.

Camaru walked outside and awaiting him is a black limo and it's looonng. Camaru hops in with excitment and presses nearly every button there was. "Wow, what's this button do!"

"No sir don't press that button it ejec-"the driver tried to warn Camaru but was to late.

"What tha ahhhhhhhhhh!" Cam was thrown out of the limo and flew through the air. "Heeellllpppp meeeeee!" Cam hit the ground and when he awoke he was in the limo once more. He rose up and when he looked out the window he was at school. "Crap..."

" , we're here sir." the driver opened Camaru's door.

The school was built like the Duel Academy but with that Neo Domino feel thrown into it. The campus was filled with students dueling and even a building for those who want to learn about Duel Runners. "Alright, I got this focus... cool a duel!"

Camaru got out and took it all in.

"This is better than I thought it would be. It's not like what I heard school was from my folks!" Cam was walking and stopped to watch the duels, then that's when he heard it.

Boom! A herd of students crowded around a duel in place screaming and yelling. Camaru ran over to see what the camotion was all about, so he ran but bumped into a kid with emerald eyes, short jet black hair with green highlights on top, wearing a green uniform."Watch it chump..." the boy said as he walked off.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Camaru said as he got up and rubbed his head. "Oh yeah the duel!" Cam jumped up and down trying to see over the crowd. "I wanna see, come on mooovve!"

Now Camaru could see and one duelist was clearly winning, it was the one with long red hair with wild bangs combed to the right, dark brown eyes, and a white uniform with red gloves.

"It's over gooo Trident Dragion..." The red dragon attacked and it was over. The screen read Arcanus:4000 Vector:0. "I win again Vector, now your just wasting my time. I have a class to get to..."

"That's Arcanus Rhodes, he can be a hot head at times but mostly he's calm and colleted, most of the time..." Camaru looked behind him to see a 14 year old boy with straight dark brown hair that reached down his back, he had ocean blue eyes with a slim build in a yellow uniform and wore black fingerless gloves.

Camaru jumped in surprise at the young man. "So he's a friend of yours?" Cam started to look around.

"Not really...he's more of the mean I'm the ace of the school type of kid. I advise you stay away from him. Arcanus can be troublesome." the boy explained. "I'm Ijin Kurotsuki and I bet your new here, so you might want to go to the office, its right up those stairs."

Camaru walked away toward the steps, slightly turned waving when he tripped and fell right down to the base floor of the school.

"Stupid stairs..." Camaru mumbled as he walked up to the office.

Camaru had siezed to a stop when he reached the office.

Just then a man came out, no older than 17, wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black sleeveless polo sweater with a purple diamond pattern, grey korean straight pants with a white belt and white runners. "Hello Camaru, I'm and this is how it works. Since you're new you'll take a series of test both duel and non-duel related. Afterwards you'll be placed in your apointed section, from lowest to highest there's Crimson Red, Saffron Yellow, Azureros Blue, Emerald Green, and Stardust White. I'm your homeroom teacher, but thats if you get in. So lets get ready." In the back room in the very back of the office, was the Principal on the phone.

"I will not accept him ...What do you mean why not, the kid has no school record. The best we could do for him is Crimson Red even if he passes with flying colors...Ok deal, but we still have to test him. If he passes with a high grade, he can go to Crimson Red...No, thank you ." The Principal hangs his phone up and walks to the front to speak to Camaru. "Alright young man, time for your test, go to the room across the hall and take it there."

Cam walked to the room and took his test like a good little boy with no distractions. Seconds, minutes, hours past and finally he's finished. "Hehe, I'm done with no help from you Mini Champion..." Camaru shurged from his duel spirit.

Mini Champion appeared,"Sorry Camaru, I just felt you could do it alone." Mini then disappeared as Cam got up to turn his paper in.

"Hmph. This is A+ material here. I'm sure to get into Stardust with this and maybe..." Camaru paused as he saw a duelist in front of him, It was Arcanus. "Hey your that Arcanus guy, nice duel earlier!"

The red haired duelist looked at the black and red haired Camaru,"So you're my opponent, this should be easy."

"No way, I'll show you, just wait and see...Wait why am I your opponent..." Cam wore a confused look on his face as he rubbed his head.

Arcanus hit his head,"You idiot! Our duel will be your entry duel loser!" Arcanus walks toward the school arena.

"What ever..." Cam turns his paper in and runs behind Arcanus. When he reaches the arena almost the whole school was in the audience, screaming and yelling,"Arcanus, Arcanus, Arcanus!" Cam didn't care he was just icthin for his second duel outta you know where.

"Alright students we have a entry match for Camaru Utaka and his opponent is one of our best duelist, Arcanus Rhodes." At the sound of his name the girls went ahhh and all googoo over Arcanus. "Ok students this should be a hot duel so I'll shut up and let them do there thing."

They both readied their duel disk and began. "Duel!"

Arcanus: Really this is wasting my time...

Camaru: What! Wasting your time!

Kyoko: ...huh...

Ijin: If he can push through it himself, it will surely help him here.

Arcanus: You 2 are talking about nothingness...

Ijin: He's just upset because he can't help himself with his...what ever problem he has.

Arcanus: That's it I'm releasing chaos in the next chapter of Yugioh Z-Storm: Enter the Chaos!

Mr. Pryce walks in.

Mr. Pryce: Hey Arcanus you can't name the next chapter yourself...

Me: This is chaos...SHUT UP!...I'm tryin to watch a movie...

Camaru: Don't you think you should be writing the next chapter?

Me: I'll take you all hostage!

Arcanus: You wouldn't dare!

Me: Try me...muhahahaha *cough* *cough* HAAACHOOOO!

Camaru: Thanks for throwing pepper in his face Kyoko.

Kyoko: ...your welcome...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yugioh Z-Storm**__**: **__Enter the Chaos!_

CamaruLp: 4000

ArcanusLp: 4000

"Well Camaru...Rookies first I suppose..." Arcanus said while jestering a hand to Cam.

"Get Ready, Draw!" Cam looked at his hand with a cheerful face. "I set a monster face-down and 2 facedowns, turn end." Cam pointed to Arcanus, "Bring it!"

Arcanus drew his card, "My spellcasters will make your first duel here a nightmare..." Camaru looked alittle worried but regained his battle face. "I summon Enchantress of the Heavens (lv3 Atk 1100 Def 1800). Now that I've summoned Enchantress of the Heavens, I'm allowed to special summon a Shadows monster from my hand. Guardian of the Shadows(dark lv4 Atk 1900 Def 1300) arise, while he's here all my light monsters gain 500 Atk[Enchantress of the Heavens (lv3 Atk 1600 Def 1800)]. I'll have my Guardian attack your facedown.

"My Ninja Champion( lv4 Atk 1500 Def 1300)! But I'm not worried, thanks to his effect I can special summon a Champion from my deck and I choose Spiritual Champion(lv4 Atk 1400 Def 800), because I just special summoned I can activate Creature from Beyond and summon Ninja Champion from my graveyard!

"Whatever, Guardian attack his Spiritual Champion." Arcanus signaled the attack.

Cam waved 1 finger back and forth,"Not so fast, while I have another Champion on my field, Spiritual Champion cannot be targeted by an attack." Camaru laughed.

"Don't get to happy...Guardian attack his Ninja Champion..."

CamaruLp: 3600

"Wow I get to activated his effect again thanks, I summon Gardna Champion(lv3 Atk 600 Def 2000) in defence position! How bout that for defence!" Cam winked at his opponent.

Arcanus seemed agitated and yelled,"Well you know what I'll tune my lv3 Enchantress with my lv4 Guardian and Syncro Summon Witch of Lesser Chaos(light lv7 Atk 2000 Def 2000)!

Arcanus was on top of the game and he knew it. With the crowd pumping him up and cheering for him, Arcanus felt a strategy coming on. "So Camaru with my Witch's effect I remove from play my Enchantress of the Heavens and Guardian of the Shadows to destroy your 2 Champions." Arcanus said with complete calmness."Are you worried Camaru..."

Camaru shook his head,"Why would I be, I'm just getting started!"

"Me too, hmph..." Arcanus signaled his end.

Off to the side in the shadows of the bleachers a student in a green uniform said someting to another whom wore a white jacket with royal blue outlines and a blue shirt and a stary red tie underneath whom was sitting in the bleachers at the end,"Why is that kid so excited, does he not know that Arcanus is one of our better duelist..."

The young man had a sly grin,"I like this kid...he's feeled with enthusiam... unlike you, Lito"

Lito gritted his teeth,"Watch it pretty boy or I'll show you entusiasm..."

"Here goes! I set a monster facedown and end my turn." Camaru looked alittle disappointed at his draw but continued to smile.

Arcanus drew his card and laughed to himself,"This is easier than I thought, you seemed like you'd put up alittle fight. Oh well I'll go ahead and activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your facedown." Camaru seemed to growl at that move and Arcanus loved it. "Now with that being done, I'll activate my Witch's effect once more, remove Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your facedown monster!"

Now Camaru was wide open and the crowd seemed to get louder every second, the odds were against him. Camaru thought to himself about his mom and dad, "Hey Arcanus, this won't phase me as long as theres hope! Do your worst!"

"Camaru, there's no such thing as hope, only skill and knowledge...Go Witch of Lesser Chaos attack him directly!" Arcanus put on a sinister look and devious smile."I'm the true champion hear Camaru!"

CamaruLp: 1700

ArcanusLp: 4000

The "pretty boy" took notice of Arcanus losing his cool,"Arcanus is just pathetic...he'll never reach his true potential."

Lito smirked,"Well Kaiser, I have to agree with you on that one."

Camaru threw a glare at Arcanus,"Hope I get what I need...Great! I first activate Pot of Greed, and summon Solar Champion(lv2 Atk 300 Def 700} and activate his effect and special summon Shining Champion(lv4 Atk 1700 Def 1200), It's a combo cause I use Monster Reborn to bring back Ninja Champion(lv4 Atk 1500 Def 1300)! If you thought I was done think again. I'll now use my ace card so I'll overlay lv4 Shining and Ninja Champion to Xyz summon Number -9 Lightning Champion Neo(rk4 Atk 2500 Def 2000).

"What the heck's a negative number?..." Arcanus looked confused.

"I'll tell ya...if I knew myself..." Cam laughed and scratched his head. "Back to business, I activate Desprite Attempt and halve my Life Points to have my Lightning Champion gain your Witch's Atk! [Number -9 Lightning Champion Neo{Atk 4500}]

CamaruLp: 850

Arcanus shook his head in denial,"No way, no!"

"Lightning Champion Neo attack the Witch! I end my turn." Camaru smiled and threw a thumbs up to the crowd. To his suprise they cheered him on, only a select few.

CamaruLp: 850

ArcanusLp: 2500

"This means nothing! I won't lose to you loser! Draw...Heh, I summon Sacrifice of the Shadows(lv4 Atk 1800 Def 1400). With his effect I destroy him and when he's destroyed by his own effect, I'm allowed to special summon a lv5 or higher Spellcaster-type monster. Who will I choose...you Master of the Heavens(light lv6 Atk 2100 Def 2300)! When she's special summoned I can summon a monster from my deck." Arcanus laughed to himself. "This is Shadows Archmage(lv6 Atk 0 Def 0), with his effect I'll discard 3 Shadows monsters and my Archmage gets a counter for each discarded, and for each counter he gains 1000 Atk and Def!" Shadows Archmage(Atk 3000 Def 3000)

The crowd cheered and were back on Arc's side. Camaru didn't seem to mind or better yet ignored it, he wasn't worried. "Nice cards Arcanus I see how they work now...this is fun!"

Arcanus gritted his teeth,"My Choas deck is no laughing matter and I'll show you now for each Chaos Counter Archmage has I can special summon a Spellcaster-type monster from my deck! Come Enlightened Wizard of Shadows{lv6}, Healing Witch of the Heavens{lv6}, and Tribute from the Heavens{lv4}." Arcanus face smirked,"I now overlay my 2 lv6 Shadows and 2 lv6 Heavens monsters and Xyz summon Infinite Chaos Decendent(light & dark Atk 2100 Def 2100) I tribute Tribute from the Heavens and add a spell card to my hand. I now use Ascending Token to change Infinite Chaos Decendent to Infinite Chaos Ascendent and summon 2 Infinite Chaos Ascendent tokens{Light & Dark Atk 0 Def 0}. Now here comes the Choas! I Overlay my 3 Ascendents and Xyz summon Infinite Chaos Master of Greater Magic(rk6 Atk 3500 Def 3500)!

Cam scratches his head,"That quite the turn, with all the destroying, summoning, tributing, and summoning some more...Umm...cool!"

Arcanus pointed to Cam,"This is Chaos, the Choas is so overwelmingly powerful that I always win!" Arcanus had a dark aura around him,"I activate one of Choas Master's effects by detaching a Xyz material I can destroy one monster you control and inflict double his attack to you directly!"

"No offence but you should've just attacked, your overconfident dude. I activate Lightning Champion Neo's effect and detach a Xyz material and negate your effect and destroy your monster, bye-bye." Camaru then put his hands behind his head.

Arcanus seemed to come to his senses,"Wait what, no way my deck...I made sure it was overpowered! This can't be!"

Arcanus most powerful Monster was destroyed and he had no cards in his hands, he was forced to end his turn..."Here goes! Sieze the win Number -9 Lightning Champion Neo!

Neo attacked Arcanus with a shockwave that emmitted from its sword.

CamaruLp: 850

ArcanusLp: 0

"Now I'm whelmed" Camaru laughed as he embraced the crowds cheers turning in circles bowing and stuff,"Thank you thank you, I try my best!"

Our winner is the new Camaru Utaka! The two boys left the arena and Camaru walked out and saw a food stand. "Great!" he walked to it and started buying stuff."I want this, that, those, and that big thingy too!"

Kyoko just so happened to be passing by the overstocked Camaru."...too much of this school food cant be good for you..." she shyly said.

It was too late Camaru's face was stuffed,"Mmmwmmhmmkwa." He couldn't even talk.

Kyoko smiled,"You sure are something aren't you."

Camaru finally swallowed his food,"Wow! You go here too, sweet!"

Kyoko slightly laughed,"Yeah look at my uniform, I'm even Azureros Blue..."

Just then Ijin walked up,"Whoa dude, you gonna share all those snacks." Ijin jokenly smiled.

"What the heck is share. This is all for me!" Camaru smiled but then his faced turned serious,"But I'm serious this is all for me..."

Ijin looked at his watch and was quite surprised."Well it would be best if we got going or we'll be late for class. Seeya!" Ijin walked down the hall to his history class.

"He's right...I do have math next...bye." Kyoko walked off in the opposite direction humming.

Camaru waved and walked off holding his food in one arm, but bumped into someone. Camaru's snacks went everywhere.

"How many times you gonna bump into me today kid?" it was the person from early, the one from Emerald Green. "I guess Its good cause the Principal wants you..." The teen signaled Camaru to follow him.

"Now I wonder If I'll get into Stardust White, I slick don't care anymore...I just want more food..." Camaru mumbled to himself...he looked up at the Emerald student,"Hey who are you anyway?"

The emerald student said still looking forward,"I'm Lito, Lito Woods and like you, beat Arcanus and now he and his fangirls hate me. Sadly for them they don't get to me..."

"Hmmm, So...you must be strong to! Cool." Camaru felt alittle better.

"Here we are, time for you to get your uniform." Lito then left as he saw the Principal comming.

"Well if it isn't Camaru, ready for your results..." Cam waited eagerly biting his lip."You are...Crimson Red! You've been accepted."

"Wow... what a disappointment..." Cam muttered to himself."Well I have to to be here now...Guess I should cheer up." Cam walked off with his uniform, and said to himself,"Things will only get better!"

Camaru: Zzzzz...zzzz...

Lito: What tha hell man wake up!

Camaru: Zzzzz...

Ijin: Hey let him sleep dude.

Lito: I'll show you sleep!

Kaiser: Lito don't you think your getting alittle agrressive...

Kyoko: Umm...

Lito: Say somethin already!

Ijin: We need to calm him down.

Camaru: Yawn...what goes on.

Punch!

Kaiser: Lito that was not nessercery, sometimes I don't see how we're friends...

Lito: He wanted to sleep...and now I'm calm.

Ijin: Lito your not in the next Chapter!

Arcanus: What total dwibs...

Camaru: Zzzz...loser...zzz

Me: Next time on Yugioh Z-Storm: The Hollow Wolf

Lito battles with Ijin, will Lito let his true feelings show and bite Ijin back or will nothingness consume him.

Camaru: Zzzz...my snacks...zzz


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yugioh Z-Storm**__**: **__It's a Date?_

It was an early morning on this beautiful day and the temperture was just right, but Camaru was late,"Man I really shouldn't have pissed off the limo driver...how was I supossed to know he was a she, I mean that mustache was huge!" Today Camaru had his uniform which was red and he wore it untucked with his jacket unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up, black pants and his necklace of course. As Camaru ran and turned down his school's corner he saw Lito parking his bike. "Ummm, Lito what kind of bike is that?!" Camaru exclaimed feeling on it.

"Well little Camaru this here Duel Runner style bike is the Lone Fang." It was black and grey made like Yusei's without the overhang and had sprinting wolves designed on the sides. "I bought it yesterday with the money the school gives me."

Camaru's eyes lit up,"School gives away money! I've never heard of that! I could buy all the snacks in the world...no I'll buy a bike like yours." he gave off a sly grin.

"Sorry Camaru, they don't sell bikes to people under the age of 16 bud." Lito then left for class.

Camaru saw Ijin outside heading to the duel grounds," Hey! Ijin right! Can you help me!?" he yelled.

Ijin smiled and walked over to Camaru who was standing beside Lito's bike. "What cha need pal?"

Camaru scracthed his nose,"You wouldn't know how to get money from the school would ya?"

"Well Camaru, it's quite difficult...you see you have to be hand picked based on your skills as a duelist and attitude along with other factors." Ijin explained.

"That sucks, guess we'll just have to take this bad boy on a test drive!" Camaru hopped on the motorcycle.

Ijin's face looked conflicted,"We? No way I'm all for helpin ya but taking this bike for a joy ride no way."

Camaru shrugged,"Oh well, seeya pal!" Camaru activated it some how and pulled off only to crash it into a pole while still in the school parking lot."Opps..."

Ijin grinned trying not to look upset,"Man your screwed..."

Back on the 2nd floor was a Social Studies class going on and right by the window was Kaiser. He poked Lito whom was in front of him,"Lito...is that your bike..." he then pointed outside.

Lito looked out the window and grew angry,"That chump!" Lito opened the window quietly and jumped out. As he was doing this, Kaiser was reading a note he got from a girl."Wow..." he had time because well he finished his work way early.

Lito landed safely on his feet and marched over to the two teens,"What the Hell!"

Camaru put a broken handle bar behind his back,"You don't see me...this is but a dream..." Camaru waved his hands around forgetting about the handle bar.

"Really, that's all you got..." Lito's face looked emotionless.

"Ummm, monkey-rats came and...Blue Eyes White blasted...ummm...aliens. Yep aliens did it."

"I'd usaully let this go but you lied to me and that's not cool..." Lito walked up on Camaru and balled up a fist.

Ijin stepped in and made an offer,"Please don't Lito...how bout this, we duel, if I win you forget this ever happened and if you win you can beat the shit out me..."

"Interesting it's a duel." Lito put on his green Duel Gazer and duel disk as did Ijin.

LitoLp: 4000

IjinLp: 4000

"Duel!" they bothed started as Lito went first.

Lito drew his card,"Well, well, It's my turn. I summon BlackFang-Jessica the Keeper(A:1200 D:1500 lv3) and now that she's on the field I can activate her effect and special summon BlackFang-Ashley the Scout(A:800 D:600 lv2) in attack position.

A blonde wolf-girl in a black uniform and a giant staff on her back appeared on the field right before she was joined by a wolf-girl in dark a cloaked dress.

Ijin smiled and complemented Lito,"Cool now all you have to do is back it up."

Lito smirked,"Kid...I end my turn by throwing down a face-down."

Ijin grinned as he drew a card,"Nice! I set one monster face-down along with 2 face-downs and that's it for me."

"Stop smiling kid...I draw heh, I summon BlackFang-Alexis the Blader(A:1300 D:1400 lv3)." Lito summoned a wolf-girl with pink hair and white clothing with two blades in hands. "And I now tribute BlackFang-Ashley the Scout to double the ATK of Alexis. Go Alexis the Blader attack his face-down.(A:2600)"

Alexis the Blader's swords doubled in size as she charged at Ijin's face-down that was an all dark muscular humanoid figure with glowing yellow eyes, hole in chest and a big shield.

Ijin didn't seemed a tad bit upset by this,"So you took out my Hollow Guard(A:300 D:2000 lv4), good for you."

Lito gritted his teeth,"Kid why are you so...so...urg! Well anyway once Alexis destroys a monster she can attack again, go Alexis!"

"Not so fast!" Ijin grinned, "I'll activate my quick spell, Heart with Holes! Now thanks to it I can bring a Hollow from the grave, so I choose Hollow Gaurd!"

Camaru smirked,"No wonder he was so calm."

"Okay Ijin, I still attack your Gaurd!" Lito did a sly grin as Hollow Gaurd was once again destroyed by Alexis the Blader. "Now Jessica the Kepper attack him directly!"

Jessica jumped up in the air as Ijin rose a hand up. "I activate the trap, Become Hollow to take control of your BlackFang-Jessica the Keeper till the endphase."

"Kid I have to admit...your pretty clever...I end my turn." Lito said as his turn ended and his BlackFang returned to his side of the field.

"So, Lito I see you've calmed down a bit. I summon Hollow Rat(A:300 D:300 lv2) and lay down a face-down and that's my turn." Ijin ended his turn with a A dark rat with yellow glowing eyes and a hole in it's chest on his field.

Camaru scratched his head,"Why'd he pull out that thing?"

Lito saw this as an opportunity,"Hmph...I draw and overlay Alexis and Jessica to now Xyz summon BlackFang-Karin the Seer(A:2000 D:1800 rk3)!"

A pretty knight with a sharp tooth in black and gold armor with a star like sword appeared in front of Lito.

Ijin smirked,"To bad you can't use her because I now activate the trap Evil Protector, so niether of us can attack for the next 2 turns."

"Okay...turn end." Lito then closed his eyes and smirked,"Ijin...thanks for this duel it's something I needed."

Ijin smiled as he drew his card,"Whatever I can do to help! Spell activate The Dark Plague Comes! Thanks to me having a Hollow Rat on the field I can special summon 2 more Hollow Rats in Defence position. That just about ends it."

Lito thought to himself *So not only must I act on instinct and only try to win...but have fun doing it huh...because if I keep playing like this the duel might stay a stand still.* Lito drew his card. "I set a card along with a facedown and my turn's over."

Camaru took a seat on the ground seating criss cross,"Come on this duel is at a stand still, someone attack already!"

Ijin laughed,"Calm down Camaru, I feel it's about to pick up. I draw and I tribute 1 Hollow Rat to summon Hollow Monster(A:2600 D:2000 lv6)!

An all dark muscular humanoid figure with yellow glowing eyes came out on all fours with 3 tails.

"Hmph, that thing's pretty strong." Lito commited.

Ijin then ended his turn. And Lito drew his card. "Well Ijin this will be my last stationary turn and then our battle comes to an end with either me having a new bike on the way or you and Camaru walking away with no worries." Lito took a look at his hand and smirked. "Since I have a BlackFang out on the field I can special summon BlackFang-Nem the Black Huntress(A:1800 D:1800 lv4) from my hand,A ninja in all black appeared with a mask over her mouth holding two large blades, and I'll activate Karin's effect to detach 1 Xyz material and special summon 2 lv 2 monsters. I choose BlackFang-Susan the Priestess(A:900 D:900 lv2) and BlackFang-Tyler the Tactician(A:800 D:800 lv2) and put them in defence position. A chibi cute wolf-girl in white with a long staff appeared along with a small red and black warrior with white hair. "Thanks to Tyler the Tactician all my BlackFangs gain 500 Atk. I end my turn..."

Camaru's eyes widened,"Cool!"

Ijin's face grew a grin,"This outta be fun. I draw and I'll tribute a Rat for my Hollow Queen(A:2200 D:1500 lv6)! A dark female humanoid figure with yellow eyes, dark hair covering the face, and a black crown appeared sitting on a throne with a two-handed blade on the side. I feel a win coming on!"

"Not so fast little Ijin I activate Torrental Tribute and I chain it with Excluding BlackFang. Excluding BlackFang allows my BlackFangs to not be effected by a spell or trap this turn by halving the Atk of my strongest monster on the field." Lito smirked and scrathed his nose as his Karin the Seer lost Atk points.

"Hey Lito as long as I have a Hollow on my field my Queen isn't destroyed." Ijin said still grinning.

Ijin's Hollows dissappeared one by one until only his Hollow Queen was

standing.

Camaru couldn't do anything but say,"Man this battles intense."

"Go Hollow Queen attack his Tyler the Tactician!" Ijin pointed to Lito's card.

Hollow Queen picked up her sword and rose off the throne and slashed the little warrior as he perished to the grave.

"Now you're monsters' lose that Atk boost. That's it for me I end my turn." Ijin said rubbing his head.

Lito drew his card,"Hmph, This duel nears it's end. I activate Monster Reborn and bring back BlackFang-Tyler the Tactician and everyone of my BlackFangs gains that 500 Atk boost. I activate BlackFang-Nem the Black Huntress's effect and halve the Atk of your Hollow Queen(1100). And now I tune my lv2 tuner BlackFang-Susan the Priestess with my lv4 BlackFang-Nem the Black Huntress and Syncro Summon BlackFang- Lee Prince of The BlackPeaks(A:2500 D:2400 lv6 Syn.)!" Lito grinned with one sharp tooth showing, "Along with the boost from Tyler the Tactician, Lee also gets a 200 Atk boost for every BlackFang in my grave. Lee now has 3800 Atk points for ya."

The Prince warrior wolf-man in a black outfit and white long hair with an eyepatch, claws grew larger and sharper as it's Atk increased.

Ijin's face dropped,"Ok..." Ijin then shook his head. "Ok Lito bring it."

"With pleasure go Tyler the Tactician attack his Hollow Queen!" Lito said calmly.

The small wolf-warrior ran up and scratched the Queen making her fall off the trone and perish.

IjinLp: 3800

Lito smirked,"You know kid, I mean Ijin thanks. You've help me to duel with less aggression. You have earned my respect with your positive attitude, but now this duel must end. BlackFang- Lee Prince of The BlackPeaks finish this."

Lee pounced up to take out the rest of Ijin's lifepoints with a powerful claw slash.

LitoLp:4000

IjinLp: 0

Ijin could do nothing but smile,"Well a deals a deal..." Ijin stepped up to Lito and closed his eyes still a smile on his face,"It's for a friend..."

Lito grinned with one sharp tooth showing ,which is his signature smile, and he lightly punched Ijin's shoulder,"There you go."

Ijin looked confused,"What happen weren't you gonnna beat the shit out of me..."

"If you keep asking for it, I will. You two are lucky I know how to fix my bike." Lito said sctratching his ear.

Ijin smiled,"Well you know as long as I helped you out man, I'm good!"

Camaru got up off the ground and put his arms around the two's neck,"Yep! Everythings okay, say...when's lunch I'm starved!"

Lito's ear twiched as he heard something,"Okay." Lito moved away from them and started to stretch,"Well I can't miss the rest of class, I'll see you guys later." Lito then walked off fast to the school building.

Camaru started laughing,"What's his problem." They both laughed and heard footsteps. The two looked at each other and whispered,"Oh no!"

A tall slender man with a gray fur linned jacket black shirt underneath and gray pants and an evil face with tall spiky blonde hair turned the corner to see a broken motorcycle and two young men tip toeing away from the crime scene."Young men! What the hell happened here!"

Camaru silently turned around,"You see what had happened was...I got nothing but monkey-rats...What you got Ijin."

Ijin did a fake smile,"Hehe, I...ummm...Vice Principal Boss, , Bossy man...you have...nice shoes?"

"Not good enough you two, detention!" Mr. Boss grabbed the boys ears and dragged them into the school.

Camaru yelled in pain,"What the heck's a detention!"

Camaru: Seriously...whats a detention...

Lito: Man you guys got detention, thats funny!

Kaiser: Really dude you could've warned them.

Camaru: Umm...detention? What is it.

Lito: So Nataniel, what was on that note huh?

Kyoko: Nataniel?

Kaiser: Yeah, thats me, what's so funny.

Camaru: Is it some type of giant dungeon where they feed you to a giant duel monster! No a jail where you must duel for your life...I'm scaring myself...

Ijin: Cam calm down it's nothing.

Kaiser: Well, while you two are in detention I'm going on a date.

Lito: Your not the only one with a girl Kaiser...I got a date too.

Kyoko: {points at Lito} You have a girlfriend...

Camaru and Ijin: Hahaha!

Lito: It's not funny!

Camaru: It snot! Wha!

Kyoko: Get ready for the next Chapter of Yugioh Z-Storm: It's a Date?

Camaru: What's a date? Is it a Life sucking monster that's filled with a thousand complications!

Lito: Sorta...


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah here goes! This chapter will help lead us to the main story plot. What is truly a date... Is it just something amazingly worth having like owning Yugioh, which I do not, or the monster taking up time and space, while eating your soul?

_**Yugioh Z-Storm**__**: **__It's a Date?_

Camaru was fast asleep in the penthouse, catching up on some Z's. Suddenly on his door all that could be heard was *Bump* *Knock* *Bump*

Camaru didn't seem phased at all by all this noise, he was knocked out snoring as loud as who knows what. He then turnt over only to roll out the bed and hit the floor hard."Ow!" he looked around as he heard the knocking and walked toward the door. *Knock* *Knock* Camaru put his ear up to the door and then looked through the peep hole. "Who's there?" All he could see through the peep hole was a red headed girl. "Yawn...A girl at my door? Hmph, better put on a shirt." Camaru walked over to his bed and picked up a black V-neck shirt beside it. He then put it on and opened his door.

At the door was a girl with cherry red hair that goes down to her neck in a ponytail, she had bright blue eyes and wore a black strapless top and a grey jacket over it along with black capri pants and an arrowhead necklace. "Hi there!"

Camaru was lost for words,"Ummmm, you would be?" Just then Kyoko, in a white button up top with pink trim and buttons and fairly large collar, white pants with a thin pink stripe on each pants leg, and white high heels with pink soles, walked down the hallway holding a cake.

"Hey Nikki...you couldn't wait up? It's hard to walk in heels all fast with a cake in hand you know." Kyoko said as she got closer.

Nikki turned around slowly toward Kyoko and hissed,"Don't start with me Kyoko!" then she turned to Camaru and smiled,"Hi! I'm Nicolette Trace, but everyone calls me Nikki! Kyoko and I heard you're new here and then we were told you live in our building, sooo we made you a cake!"

"'I' made you a cake Camaru. Nikki here was too busy writting in her dairy the whole time." Kyoko said handing Camaru the Triple Decker Chocalate cake filled with strawberry filling and vanilla frosting on top.

Nikki stomped her foot,"Not all true...I told you what flavors to pick." Camaru walked toward his table, sat the cake down and walked back to the door.

"Thanks to the both of ya! So Nikki you go to our school?" Camaru asked while scrathing his head.

"As a matter of fact I do!" Nikki said proudly.

Kyoko started to giggle,"Yep she does, what's your rank Nikki."

"I am proudly a Crimson Red!" Nikki looked at Kyoko with a serious face,"I don't see anything funny with that."

Kyoko stopped giggling,"Nothings wrong, I just remember you saying you'd be in Stardust White with no issues."

Nikki hit her fist together,"I don't mind being in Crimson. It's the Vice Principal that didn't like me and screwed something up."

Camaru's eyes narrowed,"Mr. Boss huh..." his face then turned sad,"That creepy dude gave me detention!"

Kyoko started to look around in Camaru's penthouse that was so luxurious. It had a huge plasma t.v., beautiful set of tables and chairs, a long comfy looking couch, diamond chandeliers on the ceiling, a king sized bed (which was in Camaru's messy room), and a pool area outside the window on his balcony. "Wow Camaru...what did you do to get a place like this. Are your parents rich?"

Camaru's face saddened,"My parents aren't with me any longer..." he then turned to sit down on his couch.

Nikki and Kyoko closed Camaru's door and sat beside him. "We know how you feel Camaru..." The two girls said.

"My mom was struck with a terrible fever...she fought it for 5 months, but thats all." Kyoko said.

Just then Camaru's phone rang (It was a blue and red touch screen phone which was very high tech) Camaru picked it up and answered it,"Hello is this Lito?"

"No it's the gingerbread man, of course it me!" Lito yelled through the phone.

Camaru looked even more confused,"Gingerbread man?"

"Don't worry about it. Meet me at the Utopia Duel Grounds at 5 o'clock got it." Lito said calmly. "You owe me one bud."

Camaru's face lit up in suprise as he remembered the incident the other day,"You got it, I mean I got it!"

"Say Camaru...Care if we have some cake." Nikki asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to taste my creation." Kyoko said with a smile.

They all sat at the table eating the delicious cake right before another knock was heard at the door."Hold on, seems someone's here." At the door when Camaru opened it, was Mr. Sartooro. "Hi there what goes on Mr. Sartooro."

"Young man what are you doing, I saw two girls enter this room with you on camera. What are you doing?" Mr. Sartooro said looking suspicious.

"Oh that, I was eating their cake, It's my first time, but it was surprisingly good!"

Mr. Sartooro looked mad and grabbed Camaru's ear,"That's disgusting young man, I had such high hopes for you..."

The two girls walked to the door to see what all the noise was about with cakes on a plate in their hands. "Hi Mr. Sartooro!" Nikki exclaimed.

Mr. Sartooro observed the girls and the cakes and then noticed the frosting on Camaru's face,"Oh I'm so sorry Camaru I just couldn't stand to see you go down the wrong path." Mr. Sartooro said still holding Camaru's ear.

"What urg! Are you talking about! Ow! ow!" Camaru said in pain wiggling.

"What's wrong Camaru?" Mr. Sartooro said all lost.

"My ear! Please! Let go Please!" Camaru yelled.

"Oh my bad sonny." Mr. Sartooro said rubbing his old grey hair.

The girls could only giggle at this situation as they covered thier mouths.

"Well Mr. Sartooro I'm going out for some fresh air seeya. And you can let the ladies out, I have an appointment at the Utopia Duel Grounds." Camaru said walking off with his hands behind his head.

The two girls ran up behind Camaru and Nikki spoke out. "Hey Camaru, we were gonna go there after we visited you!"

"Maybe we could go together." Kyoko said.

"No prob!" Camaru said as they left for the duel grounds.

"Hmph...kids. What a joy they are!" Mr. Sartooro locked Camaru's door and left to continue on with his business.

Later on at the Utopia Duel Grounds...

Lito was laying in the grass watching the clouds and the sky as he waited for Camaru. Lito was wearing a black V-neck T under a khaki vest, plain dark green cargo pants and a necklace with a wolfhead pendant(a gift from his friend at the orphanage).

"Hey yo Lito! Whats up." Camaru was hovering over Lito along with the two girls. "I saw your bike and knew you were close by."

Lito smirked,"Looks like I didn't even have to hook you up. You brought your own date...dates." Lito started to scratch his head.

Nikki clintched her fist and gritted her teeth,"Dates? Listen you sharp tooth bastard!"

Kyoko just stood back watching the show unfold.

Nikki balled up a fist and walked toward Lito with a angry face. Just as she was raising it up Camaru interupted,"What's a date?"

Lito laughed,"Man you really are clueless aren't ya?"

Kyoko smiled,"Umm...Camaru a date is when you take a girl out somewhere."

Nikki stepped beside Kyoko holding up one finger,"Not only that, but also talking, hanging out, eating, seeing movies, and kissing."

Camaru blushed alittle as he rubbed his arm,"That sounds draining..."

"It mostly drains your wallet." Lito mumbled.

Camaru smiled and put his arms around Kyoko and Nikki,"So we're on a date?"

Nikki and Kyoko punched Camaru in the chest and crossed their arms.

Lito let out a puff of air,"Man I feel sorry for you..."

Camaru layed out on the grass looking upward,"Hey the sky is really beautiful...So Lito you needed me why?"

"A double date..." Lito dragged on,"My girl wanted to go out to eat, but she felt like having another couple their also..." Lito then took a sit next to Camaru.

Camaru rose up in shock,"Wait go out and eat!...You do know you need money right!"

"Well duh." Lito said looking through his deck.

Camaru looked around,"Y-Yeah I knew that. I wanted to make sure you knew it. Hehe"

Lito stood up dusting himself off,"So which of these ladies is coming with?"

Camaru looked confused,"Ummm...wha?"

Kyoko face was all business,"Why would we do this?"

Nikki grinned,"You're just saying that because you know Camaru would pick me." Nikki then pointed to herself

Kyoko had on a straight face,"That's so not true Nikki!"

Lito smirked,"Why not duel for it...think about it, you get free food."

Kyoko's face lightened up,"Well, since you put it that way..."

The two girls got thier dueldisk ready as well as thier duel gazers. Camaru and Lito were off to the side talking.

"Lito...I have no clue what just happened..." Camaru said while feeling on his necklace. "And you do know I can't pay for this 'date' right." Camaru whispered to Lito.

Lito smirked with a tooth showing,"Just sit back and watch bud." He gave Camaru a heavy pat on the back that moved Camaru forward alittle.

Camaru glared back at Lito demon like,"Ow." but turned back around to watch the soon to start duel.

KyokoLp: 4000

NikkiLp: 4000

Nikki giggled as they both drew 5 cards,"Let's pick up the pace! I'll go first!" Nikki drew her card. "Nice! I'll summon Elemental Hero Heat(1600/1200 lv4) and his effect allows him to gain 200 Atk (1800). So now I'll throw down 2 facedowns and that ends it for now!"

Kyoko saw the confidence in her friend's eyes,"Nikki let's make this duel a good one shall we." She drew her next card and did a cute grin,"I'll summon Asteroid Gundam(2000/300 lv4).

A giant black red eyed ogre with long arms holding a large asteroid appeared on the field with a boom.

"This just might be interesting..." Lito was almost smiling as he looked at the field,"But I won't talk too soon."

"Ok Asteroid Gundam attack Nikki's Elemental Hero Heat!" Kyoko got alittle excited as she declared her attack.

The giant ogre throw the massive asteroid at the red hot hero, but was stopped by a vortex.

"I activate Hero Barrier to negate your Gundam's attack!"Nikki was getting into the zone,"Nice try through."

"Well I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Kyoko signaled her end.

Nikki drew her next card,"Let's get this duel on! I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat(1300/1000 lv4)! Thanks to her, Heat gains 200 more Atk points!"

The flaming woman of fire appeared next to Heat as he was engulfed in more flames as his Atk rose to 2000.

"Now there on equal grounds...well their strongest monsters are, but Nikki also has a extra monster to her advantage." Camaru closely observing the duel. "I can feel a great duel rising!"

"Go Elemental Hero Heat attack her Asteroid Gundam!" Nikki got alittle excited again.

Heat charged at Asteroid Gundam but then Kyoko held a hand up.

"Hold it right there I activate the trap Shoot for the Stars and with it I turn my Asteroid Gundam into a Space monster." Kyoko smiled as her Gundam was surrounded by stars and in a bright flash of light she activated another trap. "And now I activate Black Hole, which detroys all monsters on the field excluding Space monsters. Bye-bye Heros."

The attacking hero was swallowed up by the black hole and soon after Lady Heat suffered the same fate.

Nikki was alittle ticked off and her face was red hot,"Ugh! Ok Kyoko keep bringing it, it won't stop me!" Nikki stomped her foot and ended her turn.

Kyoko covered her mouth as she giggled at her enraged friend. "Here goes!...Alright I summon Mini Martian(500/2000 lv3) and I'll have both my monsters attack you directly!"

A cute small alien creature jumped in Asteroid Gundam's hand as they rushed in and attacked Nikki with a forceful punch.

KyokoLp: 4000

NikkiLp: 1500

Nikki was alittle tempered at this outcome as Kyoko ended her turn.

Nikki then rubbed her face and regrouped,"I draw! I'll summon my Elemental Hero Stratos(1800/300 lv4) and with him I add a Hero to my hand and I chose Elemental Hero Necroshade(1600/1800 lv5)! Now it's time for Polymerization and fuse my Stratos and Necroshade to summon Elemental Hero Great Tornado(2800/2200 lv8) and now your monsters' Atks are halved! Tornado attack Kyoko's Mini Martian!"

"Hold on Nikki." Kyoko waved a finger side to side,"I activate Mini Martian's effect and switch it to defence position."

Camaru put his arms behind his head,"That's pretty smart now she takes no damage."

Lito didn't seem to care and was texting on his phone.

The windy hero attacked with a gust of wind and destroyed the little alien creature.

"Well Kyoko I set a facedown and end my turn!" Nikki said more calmly than before.

"Let's see what I can do..." Kyoko drew her card,"I summon Stellar Creeper(600\200 lv2) and activate it's effect so I may pay 1000 life points to destroy 1 monster you control."

KyokoLp: 3000

NikkiLp:1500

A black version of creeper from minecraft with red eyes appeared on the field as it was sneaking up on Elemental Hero Great Tornado.

"Looks like I got you this time Kyoko! I activate Fusion Dimension to negate the effect of your Stellar Creeper by sending a monster from my Extra Deck to the graveyard and I chose Elemental Hero Terra Firma(2500/2000 lv8)!"

Kyoko's Stellar Creeper was destroyed soon after Nikki's Terra Firma was sent to the graveyard.

Kyoko frowned a bit,"Well I switch my Asteroid Gundam to Def position and end my turn.

Nikki drew her next card,"I activate Elemental Hero Necroshade's effect from the graveyard and Summon Elemental Hero Vantage from my hand(2700/2200 lv6)!" A woman in a black suit that covered her entire body along with silver gauntlets on her arms and matching colored armor on her chest and boots appeared on the field. "With my new Hero I can draw 2 cards and if there's a spell with Fusion or Mask in its name I keep it." Nikki drew her 2 cards and grinned,"Looks like I drew Mach Fusion and Fusion Recovery."

Kyoko's eyes widened as she figured out what would happen if Nikki could pull off her combo. "It's a good thing you can't make another normal summon."

"Okay Ky-ky I'll attack your Gundam with my Elemental Hero Vantage first!" Nikki said slightly overjoyed.

The new hero charged in and destroyed the Astroid Gundam with ease.

"Time to pick up the pace! Elemental Hero Great Tornado attack Kyoko directly!" Nikki pointed at Kyoko with so much enthusiasm.

Great Tornado slashed through the sky hitting Kyoko and pushing her back alittle with the wind.

KyokoLp: 200

NikkiLp: 1500

Nikki had turned around to see if the boys were paying attention as she throw up a thumbs up, but saw Camaru was gone. "Lito where's Camaru!"

Lito snapped up from his phone and looked around,"That's odd he was so into the duel...he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to just blow us off like that without a word..."

Kyoko then looked past Lito as she saw a bunch of people running out from a building. "Hey you 2, look at that." Kyoko pointed to the building.

Just as they turned around the building exploded and fire engulfed the now burning building.

The 2 girls canceled their duel and ran up to see what was going on as did Lito. Behind the 3 teens was Kaiser in a silver tuxedo and a black tie holding a large brief case and also with a very pretty girl beside him, whom was his date for today.

Kaiser noticed Lito,"Hey Lito what the heck happened here?"

That's when the police showed up and moved everyone out the way as they waited for the firefighters.

Inside the building was Camaru strapped to a chair knocked out. When he opened his eyes he saw a hooded masked figure standing in front of him. "Wh-what's going on..." Camaru said while drifting off.

The masked man spoke,"This is where you meet your date with destiny boy..." There was this all so evil voice to him and he then took out a bomb and sat it down. "This here will decide it all...Camaru..."

"Who are you..." Camaru eyes then closed as he tried to talk,"W-who..."

The masked man then some how put a force field around the floor of the building they were on."There will be no escaping this time boy. Muhahahaha!" The man then dissappered into the darkness leaving no way out for Camaru as the building continued to burn nonstop.

A small drop of fire fell onto Camaru's necklace strap and it burned it to where it fell off of him. As soon as this happened Camaru's eyes glowed red and a dark aura surrounded him as he rose up breaking the strap that kept him stuck to the chair.

He stood up looking at the ceiling and noticing the force field that kept him in. "What the hell is going on here!" He said in a demon like voice as the building then started to rumble and crumble and break apart. Just like that the bomb went off destoying the floor. Outside all that could be seen is a flaming floor just falling to pieces. Camaru roared at this angryly,"Urrggg!"

it echoed through out the building even to be heard outside.

Lito: I have a bad feeling about this!

Kyoko: So what do we do?

Ijin: We save him right now!

Nikki: Please we must calm down.

Kaiser: Yeah what if Camaru just slipped out for a leak.

Lito: We might need alittle help on the next chapter. I'll call up Zero.

Kaiser: You might be right Lito.

Nikki: Nathaniel why do they call you Kaiser?

Kaiser: You might find out in the next Chapter of Yugioh Z-Storm: Fighting Spirits!

Kyoko: Who's Zero?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait... This Chapter has been renamed due to technical difficulties that erased the whole chapter that was supposed to be here. This will not have a duel in it sadly... It will be more of an information and introduction type chapter. Sorry for the dissapointment I may have caused.

_**Yugioh Z-Storm**__**: **__Coming To Reason_

The burning building then went up in flames and colasped sending a forceful gust of wind and smoke through the crowd. Lito, Kaiser, Nikki, and Kyoko covered themselves as the smoke surrounded them, but way in the very back of the crowd was a red headed young man. He wore a red jacket, white under shirt, black belt, blue ripped jeans and pure white shoes. This young man was Arcanus and he grinned at the site of this inccident and walked off without anyone noticing him.

Lito was furious,"It's too late! And the firefighters didn't even come!" Just then the fire truck pulled up spraying the rest of the flaming building that lay now on the ground. Lito was about to run up to the yell at the firefighters.

Kaiser pulled Lito back,"Cool it Lito. You might just be getting worked up over nothing."

Nikki then looked at Kaiser then Lito,"Kaiser's right! There's no hard evidence Camaru was even in that building he might b-" Nikki was cut off by Kyoko tapping her shoulder.

Nikki turned around as did everyone else to the site of a fireman holding up a gold and red necklace. Kyoko pointed to the necklace,"Isn't that Camaru's..."

Lito clenched up his fist,"That enough evidence for ya." The firemen found nothing else important in that pile of debri and disscontinued the search.

Kaiser looked up at the sky,"If he wasn't in there...where is he?"

**Later on...**

At an arcade called Z-Spot were Kaiser, Kyoko, Nikki, Ijin, and Lito sitting at a table with Camaru's necklace on it. The arcade was full of lots of interactive games, the lighting in the place was dark blue all over, had spinning white lights on the ceiling making the place look all that much cooler.

"So that's what happened huh..." Ijin said a bit confused.

Lito was leaning in his chair with his hands behind his head and a staw in his mouth staring up at the ceiling,"Yep. We have no clue of where he might be."

Nikki hit her hands on the table and stood up and this caused Lito to fall out his seat landing hard on the ground."Why are we still seating around doing nothing! Let's find him!"

At that moment a cute petite girl with light hazel eyes, a few freckles, long straight orange hair with a cherry shaped barrett in it, and wearing a tight pink dress that ended above her knees stood above Lito. Lito jumped up quickly waving his hands in defense,"Cherry baby hey. Sorr-"

"You missed our date and I intend to have it!" Cherry grabbed Lito by the ear and procceded to drag him out the arcade while he was mouthing the words HELP ME.

Kyoko face palmed herself, Nikki and Ijin were looking confused, and Kaiser shook his head,"I told him that Cherry would be a problem...but he didn't listen."

Ijin looked at Kaiser,"So maybe we should get to finding Camaru before we lose another person."

Nikki stomped her feet on the ground,"That's what I said!" she then sat down and crossed her arms.

"Ok everyone we'll split up." Kaiser said as he stood up gripping his chin.

**In another dimmension...**

In a seemingly endless realm that was space like in appearance and filled with stars and very quite, was a boy floating in the emptiness of the realm right next to a rotating orb of glowing cards knocked out and motionless. It was Camaru and he seemed lifeless. Just then a demon-like female voice spoke,"What are you doing foolish human!" Camaru's body then twitched signaling he was alive. "That's it child, arise!"

**Back in the real world...**

Everyone had split up in the search for Camaru. Kyoko and Nikki were walking on the sidewalk as Nikki kicked a cleaning unit. "This is boring..." Nikki said with a tired face.

Kyoko face was serious,"It's not suppose to be fun." Kyoko and Nikki then walked up on the Shining Bright Library, which is sponsered by Mr. Sartooro, "Maybe Camaru's in there." Kyoko then walked in.

Nikki stopped looking irritated in the face,"Really Kyoko... a library? I dont't even think he reads in class!" Nikki then followed behind Kyoko.

Kyoko rose an eyebrow slightly grinning,"So you watch him in class?"

Nikki's cheeks turned light red ,but then her face started to get boiling hot,"No! Now shut up!" The librarian walked by Nikki and she slapped Nikki in the head while shushing her. Nikki held her head and mumbled,"Oh you shush old lady..." The librarian then threw a book at her and hit her in the back of the head causing Nikki to fall.

Kyoko then saw a girl with light sapphire blue eyes, long waist length platinum blonde hair and long bangs which are tucked behind her ears and she had a snowflake hair pin in her hair. She had snow white skin and a cute and innocent face. She was wearing a snow white short sleeve hoodie, light pink T-shirt underneath, a pink skirt with pink trims, black stockings, white and pink high tops, white choker, and a white charm bracelet with a "C", "S", and "K" charm on it whom had a book with a black necklace similar to Camaru's on the cover. Kyoko sat down next to the girl and smiled at her,"Hi what's your name?"

The small 15 year old shyly replied,"I'm... Cloe..."

Nikki got up off the ground rubbing her head and sat on the other side of Cloe. "Man I hate the library." She then glanced down at Cloe's book,"What's that?"

Cloe looked down into her lap,"It's about the Shadow Realm... and relative dimmensions to it..."

Kyoko smiled at Nikki and touched the very shy girl's shoulder,"May we please see the book."

Cloe nodded and Nikki took the book and started flipping pages,"Bingo!"

**Back at the Z-Spot arcade...**

Ijin was walking around asking people if they've seen a black and red haired teen who's very excitable. As Ijin was doing so a girl ran toward him and hugged him,"Ijin!" The 16 year old girl had black spiky hair that reaches her shoulders with dark purple highlights, violet eyes, pale skin, a bit curvy build, a black thunderbolt under her left eye and black nails. She had on a black long sleeved shirt with spider web designs, black skirt with white spider webs on it, thigh high black boots, elbow length fingerless black gloves with white skulls on them, black headphones with skulls on them.

The girl let go and was pushed out of the way by another 16 year old girl with yellow hair that reaches her waist, purple eyes, curvy muscle build, and tan skin. "Move out the way Wire!" The girl wearing a black tank top that ends above belly button with comic heros on it, baggy dark green shorts and dark grey work boots held out her hand. "Hello there. I'm Tifa Roseluck!" Ijin shook her hand while barely smiling.

The other girl Wire Rhapsody then pulled Tifa's hair,"I saw him first Tifa! He's mine!" The two girls then rolled on the ground fighting for Ijin.

Ijin started to blush slightly,"Man... I'm here for Camaru, but got two girls instead." He then started to rub his arm.

**At Utopia Duel Grounds...**

Kaiser was walking around hoping Camaru was just watching a duel or something. He then saw Arcanus and his so called friends at a table under a not so lively tree. Kaiser then decided to walk up to Arcanus and the others,"Arcanus."

Arcanus slowly turned around with a slight grin,"What do you want rich boy." When Arcanus acknowledged Kaiser so did his crew.

"Camaru's gone missing and-" Kaiser was cut off by Arcanus.

Arcanus smirked,"You think I may know something of his dissappearance... heh...your funny Nathaniel..." Arcanus then turned away from Kaiser and laughed to himself.

Kaiser, still calm, spoke up again,"No suprise you wouldn't care. You're still mad about Camaru beating you in his entrance exam."

Arcanus punched the table as he gritted his teeth and grew angry. At that moment a 17 year old boy with a shaved head, red eyes, a black leather jacket, gold shirt, and black pants stood up and pushed Kaiser,"Hey chump. Can't you see your not wanted here. Now go home and play with your dolls and take a sponge bath or some other weak rich crap."

Kaiser smirked,"First off if I did have dolls...they'd cost more than your house. Secondly, I don't take sponge baths, but I'd gladly embarress you like I did Arcanus at the annual Ace Duel Tournament last year."

Arcanus seemed to have popped a vessel and stood up about to punch Kaiser when Mr. Boss saw them and broke it up. "Arcanus calm down!" Arcanus then backed off and sat at his table. "Now you Mr. Nathaniel Kami!" Mr. Boss was glaring at him intensely.

**Back in the other dimmension... **

Camaru was still knocked out, but was clearly breathing. "How worthless are you human!" The female voice yelled and echoed. Camaru's eyes opened at that exact moment, but instead of them being black they were plan old red(their original color). Camaru slowly got up rubbing his head and stumbling to his feet. "Finally..." the female voice said sounding angry.

Camaru looked around confused,"Who's there? Where am I?" his focus then went toward the glowing orb of cards. "What's that?" Camaru seemed more interested in the cards then his surroundings.

"Pay attention fool!" The demon voice yelled once more at the black and red haired teen.

Camaru looked around turning 360 degrees twice,"Pay attention...to who and what?"

A cloud of darkness then formed in front of Camaru and his eyes widened. The darkness formed into a lady whom had black long waist length hair, black mask that covered her mouth, silver helmet, large gold bird wings, silver armor that covered her shoulders and forearms, black tight suit, silver knee high boots that were like armor, and a slim red and gold katanna. "Pay attention to me!"

**Back at Utopia Duel Grounds...**

Mr. Boss was talking to Arcanus in private and Kaiser had left the area to move on with his investigation. He then looked at a now soon to end duel. One of the duelist was skinny with messy dark brown hair with a tattoo of a sun on his left hand and wore a yellow shirt with blue jeans. The boy's monster then attacked the green haired opponent. The giant yellow fire bird shot a ball of fire at the boy. "I do believe you've lost Vector."

VectorLp: 0

ZeroLp: 3500

Zero then started to walk off, but Kaiser stopped him. "Hey Zero. Have you seen a boy with black hair outlined in red? He's wearing a black shirt and black cargo pants."

Zero stroked his chin,"Can't say that I have. Why?"

Kaiser patted Zero on the shoulder,"No reason. I just lost sight of him is all."

Zero had a face like he just remembered something,"Wait. Are you talking about the kid who beat Arcanus? If so I saw him being guided into the building over ther-" Zero looked at that building that was no longer a building. "Oh man.."

Kaiser rubbed his temples,"So he was in that building... Wait you said guided."

**The other dimmension...**

Camaru was now staring right at the unusual female demon,"Who or what are you?"

The demon grinned menacingly,"Well if you want to get technical...I am you." Camaru stepped back alittle and was indeed shocked at this annoucement. "I was born when you were born and darkness consumed your soul and spirit. It seems I need you to survive so I couldn't let you die back there."

Camaru rose an eyebrow,"Why am I just finding out about you or me?"

"Because you've always worn that stupid necklace that puts me in a hybernated state. That stupid Lightning spirit Neo has kept me back."

Camaru pulled out his deck started searching it,"You mean my wierd Negative Number? Where is he?" Camaru pulled out a blank card that should've been his -9 Lightning Champion Neo.

The demon walked behind Camaru causing him to follow her movements,"Neo is connected to the necklace which is not with you. So Neo is still on Earth."

Camaru put his arms behind his head,"So where are we and what is this orb here." he said while gesturing to the rotating orb of cards.

"Those are more powerful demon like cards both good and evil. If you touch it you can get out of this terrible dimmension." The demon said.

Camaru walked toward the cards,"I'll get to go back to Earth instead of once again being stuck in a dark filled dimmension." He touched the orb, but it light up brightly going up higher and higher until it split up opening a portal to the real world. Camaru hopped in the portal and immediately started falling through the sky as the cards went in many different directions. "I'm gonna die!" Just then Camaru's eyes started to glow red and he started to slow down in the air.

On the ground Kaiser stood talking to Zero, but Camaru's necklace started to glow in Kaiser's pocket. "Kaiser your pockets glowing." Zero stated calmly.

Kaiser took the necklace out his pocket,"Huh?" The necklace then flew out of his hands into the air.

Camaru stopped in the air looking evil while grinning,"Now this is more like it!" Just then Camaru's Mini Champion appeared behind the demon like Camaru.

Mini Champion was shooked,"Oh no...your not Camaru! You're the demoness Eternal Phoenix!"

Eternal Camaru smiled and spoke in a deep demon tone of voice,"Correct, but I don't plan on doing anything now or I just might die. Now you small rag doll go back to which you came from!" At that moment the necklace crashed into Eternal Camaru and he fell fast through the sky hitting the water with great force creating a giant splash. He was back to normal and floated safely to shore. And just his luck a familar face was near and saw him washed up on the shore. It was Kalin Pyrce, the 17 year old teacher from his school.

Nikki: I've found out some pretty awesome infomation!

Kyoko: It was me who actually read Nikki...

Kaiser: Doesn't matter right now.

Zero: Yeah these cards are just shooting through the sky.

Ijin: Help me.

Wire & Tifa: Ijin!

Nikki: Someone has fan girls.

Kaiser: Focus now.

Lito: Finally away from Cherry.

Cherry: What was that!

Cloe: ...

Kyoko: Oh my...

Kaiser: Just stay tuned for next chapter of Yugioh Z-Storm: Negative Numbers Arise!

Lito: I think Cherry's gonna kill me.

Kalin: I got Camaru.

Nikki: Really!

Lester: Friendship is so stupid.

Wire & Tifa: Get out Lester!

Lito: HELP ME!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello fateful readers. Don't forget to R&R the more you review I won't think you've dissappeared and your character will appear more freqeuntly. That's all I have to say for the now.

_**Yugioh Z-Storm**__**: **__Negative Numbers Arise!_

The next day Camaru was in an hosptal room sound asleep on the nice comfy controlable bed. Also in the room was Lito, Kaiser, Zero and Kalin standing by Camaru's bed. Lito looked at Camaru,"Where the heck did you find him Kalin."

Kalin took a seat in a nearby chair,"I was running from this crazy girl when I saw a huge splash in the water. Out of curiousity, I went to check it out and found Camaru washed up on shore."

Kaiser stared at Camaru's necklace, that was now on him,"That necklace of his...somethings off about it."

Lito looked at Zero,"So Zero, what made you come along."

Zero looked at Kaiser and then at the ground,"I was curious."

Camaru then got up and started to stretch while yawning,"A ok! Wait why am I in a hospital? Why do I feel a faint breeze behind me?"

"Camaru the doctor said you shouldn't be up moving." Kalin said.

Camaru jumped up on the bed,"Come on I'm pefectly fine!" he then made a mistake and stepped on the remote to the bed. The bed then moved and threw Camaru off of it causing him to hit the wall head first. Camaru was on the ground as he put up one finger in pain,"Ok, maybe I could rest alittle..."

Later on that day Camaru, Kaiser, Zero, and Lito were walking down a not so busy sidewalk. "So Camaru...what is that necklace of yours?" Kaiser asked.

Camaru smiled as he put his hands behind his head,"It's just a little something I got from my parents before they left. See nothing big."

"Really." Kaiser rose an eyebrow up,"Well where were you when you got abduted."

"One second I was watching the duel." Camaru closed his eyes,"And the next I was in the hospital. It's really confusing to me."

"You're not the only one confused by previous events." Zero said as he pulled out a blank Xyz card,"This fell out the sky yesterday. I have no clue what to do with it."

Lito rose up an eyebrow and pulled out a blank card as well,"I got one too... What could this mean?"

Camaru looked at Kaiser and narrowed his eyes."Kaiser...you have one too don't you. Don't try and hide it."

Kasier looked at Camaru and grinned,"Well yeah I do. So what about you Camaru, you got a mysterious card?"

Camaru held up his deck and waved it in the air,"No creepy blank cards in here."

Lito grabbed the deck and went through searching it,"Are you sure. I'll have to see for myself." Camaru was trying to get his cards back, but Lito was holding Camaru off with a hand keeping him out of reach.

"Come on Lito not cool!" Camaru said swinging his arms at Lito.

Lito gave Camaru his cards back,"He's right. The only unusaul card in there is that weird Negative Number."

Camaru put his cards up and crossed his arms,"My Negative Number 9 Neo is not wierd, your just jealous."

"Camaru where did that card come from? You are the only one I've ever seen with a Negative Number." Kaiser said,"Ive only heard of Number cards not Negative."

Camaru shrugged,"I don't know. This was my dad's deck before mine."

Zero stroked his chin,"Who was your dad anyway?"

Camaru turned away from everyone,"That's personal don't ya think."

Lito smirked,"Come on Camaru just tell us."

Camaru slowly turned around and his eyes flickered red for a second and he yelled,"Where are your parents huh?! What's your business!"

Lito looked up in the sky,"My parents were killed by bears... and I was left in the wild to suffer only to be raised by wolves."

Everyone looked wide eyed at Lito,"You're joking right?"

Lito looked at everyone seriously,"Why would I be lying? That is the truth."

"O...kay. Well maybe we should lighten the mood by going to the Z-Spot arcade." Camaru said while stretching.

**At the Z-Spot Arcade...**

Zero, Lito, Camaru, and Kaiser were sitting at a table near the back of the arcade and Camaru was destroying the table's pizza. Zero stared at Camaru and rose an eyebrow,"Dude, wouldn't it be best to slow down on the pizza."

Kaiser agreed,"Camaru it was for the whole table you know."

Lito crossed his arms and gritted his teeth,"You're not even leaving us with crumbs. The deal with a pizza for a table is the table sharing it!"

Camaru stopped and had one eye open,"My bad. This is just my first time tasting pizza. I just couldn't stop myself, it was so good!" Camaru said smiling and finishing off his bite.

Kaiser closed his eyes and smirked,"Well the guy couldn't help it. Who didn't go crazy the first time they tasted something that excited their taste buds. I'll just get another pizza for us."

After the new pizza had got to the table, Nikki came running in and behind her was Kyoko who was in no rush. Nikki pushed a little kid out the way out of impatients and got to the table. "Hey Camaru we need to have a talk!"

When Kyoko got to the table she took a seat,"She's just alittle excited is all."

Camaru swallowed the last of his food in one big gulp,"What's up. Oh and have you tried pizza? I love it!"

"No pizza talk lets talk about that necklace of yours!" said Nikki as she sat next to Camaru. "Me and Kyoko found a book-" Nikki looked around searching for someone,"Where the heck is Cloe!"

All the boys rose up an eyebrow and Kaiser said,"What book?"

Camaru was slowly reaching for Lito's pizza while he was looking at Nikki, but Lito slapped Camaru's hand and Camaru pouted and retreated,"Who is Cloe anyway." mumbled Camaru.

When Cloe walked in holding a cookie and stood at the entrance looking for Nikki and Kyoko, Nikki ran towards her and pulled her to the table,"This is Cloe and she has a book that explains it all."

Camaru was too busy examining Cloe's cookie, but Kaiser was more interested in Cloe's book,"Cloe, may we take a look at your book."

Cloe took out her book and gave it to Kaiser,"I don't see why not."

Camaru took notice of the picture on the book, which was a black version of his necklace, and Zero spoke up,"That necklace...it's like Camaru's."

Nikki looked at Zero,"Duh...that's why I brought it up."

"Turn to page 59 please, Kaiser." Kyoko said gently.

As soon as Kaiser turned to the page, Ijin walked in with extreme caution and took a seat beside Lito, but everyone ignored it. Kaiser read the page,"It says that this black necklace is like a key to amother dimmension that holds untold secrets." Kaiser flipped the page,"But it seems there were two of these dimmensional necklaces and the black one was the only one found."

Camaru crossed his arms,"That means nothing. It's just a book and what are those filled with."

Ijin rose an eyebrow and replied,"Facts."

Camaru scratched the tip of his nose looking off,"Oh...I was thinking lies, but yeah I geuss some may be facts. But this may be a fiction book for all we know." Camaru then looked over everyone at the table.

Nikki took her seat beside Camaru and stared at him intently,"What has your necklace done to you lately. Shift you to another realm!"

Camaru felt a bead of sweat drop down his forhead,"Come on you guys that's crazy. This was just a gift from my mom and dad. It can't even be that special."

Kaiser was still reading the book when a cloaked man walked in the arcade very silently and then stopped at the group's table. Kaiser looked up at the mysterious figure,"May I help you mister." The man did nothing and that's when Lito rose up and got in the cloaked man's face.

"What's your problem dude lose something." Lito said with slight irritation.

The cloaked man pushed Lito back into his seat and turned toward Camaru,"Boy. You have something I want. And I aim to retrieve it." The cloaked man then pulled off his hood revealing a bald head with various tatoos, cold black eyes, and piercings everywhere.

Camaru stood up as he balled his fist up and was looking extremly serious,"Retrieve what?"

The man tilted his head down and grinned,"First I'll take your soul...and then that necklace of yours in a shadow duel."

Camaru smirked,"If you think I'm afraid of some Shadow Duel...you're terribly mistaken." Camaru then pulled out his duel gazer and duel disk.

Everyone stood up in shook,"Not a good idea Camaru." Lito said clinching his fist.

"You don't even know this guy." Nikki said crossing her arms.

"Camaru is capable of fighting his own battles." Kaiser said feeling confident in Camaru.

"You got this Camaru." Ijin said trying to be supportive.

The man laughed,"You are all fools... Camaru will lose and then I'll put some sense into you dreadful children."

"Your definately going down punk!" Camaru said while twicthing an eyebrow,"Who the heck are you anyway!"

The creepy man's left eye started to glow purple and a duel disk materialized on his wrist,"I am Marcell. The Pyschic Overlord and I'm here to carry out a mission."

"What exactly is your mission?" Zero stated calmly.

Marcell took his place,"That's none of your concern. Now Camaru Utaka...Duel!"

CamaruLp: 8000

MarcellLp: 8000

Marcell laughed to himself,"Evil before scum...Draw... I activate ParaNormal Summon and next I normal summon my Lv6 Overdrive Teleporter, Effect activate...I give up 2000 Lp and special summon 2 lv2 monsters...Krebons and Psychic Jumper...so I tune lv2 Jumper and lv6 Overdrive and Synchro Summon Thought Ruler Archfiend (2700/2300,lv8)...Turn E.N.D...Feel the Fear..."

MarcellLp: 6000

Camaru drew his card,"I won't let you threaten my friends and I. This duel is yours to lose! Here goes!...I set a card and then 2 facedowns and I'll end it at that."

Marcell drew his card,"That was a weak first turn. Your loss is definatly certain. I tribute Krebons to summon Psychic Emperor(2400/1000,lv6) and with him I gain 500 Lp for each Psychic in my grave. I count 3 Psychics so 1500 Lp, but wait I activate the Spell Double Gain, now I'll be receiving 3000Lp."

MarcellLp:9000

Camaru smirked,"Interesting."

"Don't be a fool." Lito said to Camaru.

Kaiser grinned,"I wouldn't call that being a fool."

Marcell signaled an attack,"Go Thought Ruler Archfiend attack his facedown." Thought Ruler blasted a pyschic waved at the facedown which, was a female in black and white on two different sides and white hair along with a shadow behind her, was destroyed "I also gain Death Champion's(1600/1200 lv4) Atk points as Lp.

Camaru waved one finger from side to side,"Wait up. When Death Champion is destroyed and sent to the grave I can equip it to 1 of your monsters and it loses 600 Atk! So I pick Thought Ruler Archfiend!" A shadow came from under Thought Ruler and wrapped itself around it.

Marcell rubbed his temples,"No matter. Emperor attack him directly and turn end." Pyschic Emperor blasted Camaru as he fell to one knee struggling to get up.

MarcellLp: 10600

CamaruLp: 5600

Camaru still had a warrior's spirit and didn't show any fear."No backin down, so I draw! Set a card and a facedown. I'll end my turn."

Marcell grinned,"Pathetic. Draw...Hmph. Ruler attack hus facedown."

Camaru rose up his hand,"Here comes Negate Attack!"

Marcell gently shut his eyes,"You're just delaying your demise. I end."

At that moment a spirit appeared behind Camaru and it was Eternal Phoenix. The demoness spoke out to Camaru,"I can't have you losing can I. You go I go and that is not acceptable kid. It's time eye lend you a hand."

The rims of Camaru's eyes started to glow alittle red and Camaru thought to himself *Thank you... I think. I got this under control.* He drew his card,"I'll flip summon Magical Champion(1500/1400 lv4) and I summon Spiritual Champion(1400/800 lv4)." After Camaru had summoned his Spiritual Champion his extra deck started to glow. "What's going on?"

Eternal Phoenix turned her back to Camaru,"Just use it. It is a card I released from the other realm just now." The spirit then dissappeared back into Camaru's necklace with an attitude.

Cloe saw this spirit, but didn't say anything. Camaru pulled out the card from his extra deck,"Wow Sage Champion Kadoe. I overlay my 2 lv 4 monsters to Xyz Summon Sage Champion Kadoe(2700/2100 rk4)!" A grey haired old man cloaked in a blue robe with seven glowing swords on his back appeared out of a blinding light.

Marcell was shocked,"You shouldn't have that card. That along with other cards were sealed off years ago."

Camaru smirked,"Well let's just call it a prison break, Kadoe attack Though Ruler Archfiend." Kadoe threw a sword at Thought Ruler to destroy it. "When Sage Champion Kadoe destroys a monster, I can detach a Xyz material and inflict half of Thought Rulers Atk to you" And that's my turn."

MarcellLp: 8650

Marcell drew his card,"Here's a taste of fear. Thanks to that orb of cards I've recieved a new card. Cause of Armored Axon Kicker's effect in my hand, I can Normal Summon it. Axon(2200/1800 lv6)! Muhahaha! I now overlay lv6 Armored Axon Kickerand Psychic Emperor to Xyz summon..."

"To level 6 monsters." Zero stated.

Ijin put on a forced smile,"Camaru can handle what ever comes out next."

Marcell continued his evil grin,"Arise from the shadows Number -10 Psychic Doom(3400/2400 rk6)!" A giant red armored white skin warrior appeared with large red and black guantlets on.

Camaru was shocked,"You have a negative number?"

Marcell smirked,"That orb you released was filled with them! Go Doom kill his Sage Champion Kadoe!" The giant psychic punched Kadoe sending him flying through the air and being destroyed completely. "Hehe...you all will slip into the darkness that is the shadow realm. Therefore I end my turn boy."

"I'll show you! I draw and then activate Pot of Greed! I will now summon Mini Champion(300/450 lv2) and by activating his effect I can discard Musical Champion and Mini gets her effect. This allows me to draw 3 cards. I set one card and that ends it!" Camaru said with a smile.

CamaruLp: 4900

Marcell's laughing was getting out of control,"You seem confident...I'll crush you now, I draw. Number -10: Psychic Doom detach 1 material and send all the cards from your hand to the graveyard, Camaru Utaka!Muhahaha...wha why aren't you afraid!"

Camaru smirked,"Nothing to worry about is all."

"You'll die here and join your parents! Destroy his Mini Champion!" Marcell ordered -10 Psychic Doom.

Camaru put up a hand,"Try again. Trap activate Desprite Attempt! If I halve my Lp, Mini Champion gains -10's Atk points. [Mini Champion-3700] That's not it. I activate Champion's Will, Mini gains an extra 500 Atk for each Champion in my graveyard! I count 12! [Mini Champion-9700]

Marcell stepped back a little,"No!"

Kaiser nodded his head,"Impressive."

Lito crossed his arms and smirked,"It's alright I guess."

Nikki jumped up in excitment,"Woohoo! That was cool!"

Ijin closed his eyes and smiled,"I knew he had some trick up his sleeve."

Camaru was scratching the back of his head laughing hard,"Haha! Gotcha huh!" -10 Psychic Doom perrished to the sword of Mini Champion.

MarcellLp: 2350

Marcell was boiling hot,"I refuse to lose! I activate Psychic Connections and inflict half the damage I took to you! Turn end!" Marcell ended his turn and Camaru's Mini Champion's Atk returned to 300"

CamaruLp: 1750

Camaru drew his card and smiled as he glanced at it,"No prob, because I play Monster Reborn! With it I bring forth Death Champion from the grave!"

"You fool...your planing something aren't you." Marcell sqinted.

At that moment Camaru's Number -9 Lightning Champion Neo duel spirit appeared behind him and lightly tapped Camaru's shoulder. Camaru turned around in a sly grin appeared on his face. "You know what to do Camaru." Lightning Champion told Camaru.

"You bet I do." Camaru turned back to his opponent, Marcell,"I summon Ninja Champion(1500/1300 lv4) and now with him on the field I Xyz Summon Number -9 Lightning Champion Neo(2500/2000 rk4)!" The silver armored warrior with silver helmet with lightning bolts coming from the sides, blue scarf, black eyes, and a long blue blade with lightning emitting from it appeared on the field from a vortex of lightning. "This will finish it."

Marcell laughed like a maniac and rubbed his hands down his face,"I activate Torrental Tribute! It isn't done yet twerp!"

Camaru smirked and put up one finger,"It seems you don't know -9's ability, well let me explain. Lightning Champion Neo allows me to detach 1 Xyz material in order to negate a card's effect!" Marcell's mouth dropped and Camaru pointed towards Marcell to call for the finish,"Go Lightning Champion Neo! Time to seize the win!"

Number -9 Lightning Champion Neo ran at Marcell and jumped to come down slicing Marcell with a blade of lightning.

MarcellLp: 0

CamaruLp: 1750

Camaru jumped in the air,"What I tell ya!" Lightning Champion pointed his sword at Camaru then he winked and the battle field vanished as everyone took off their duel gazers. Marcell on the other hand, his eyes turned pure black and he was at a stand still. Camaru started to walk toward Marcell, but Marcell was sucked into the Shadow Realm in a swirl of darkness and then their was a flash of light.

The light seemed to have erased the memories of everyone in the arcade, except Camaru and his friends. Kaiser gave Cloe her book and walked next to Camaru,"What just happened."

Camaru's eyes narrowed as he spoke with a serious tone of voice,"He was sent to the Shadow Realm. Never to return, at least by his self that is."

Nikki rose an eyebrow,"We're gonna have to talk about this."

Lito took a seat,"Nikki's right... It's time for a serious talk Camaru."

At that exact moment Ijin was attacked by Tifa and Wire, being pulled and tugged. Everyone looked over at them and shook their heads and turned back to Camaru, but he was gone and nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he needs a breather. He did just send a guy to the Shadow Realm." Zero said taking a seat.

Kaiser sat down also,"I hope you're right Zero."

Lito was frustrated with aggression,"And what was this about Negative Numbers anyways?"

Cloe and Kyoko sat there thinking. Kyoko thought about the questions that were being raised and Cloe about the spirits she saw with Camaru.

Ijin was being hugged by to death by the two girls and only managed to get his head from inbetween their grips,"H-help me please..."

Camaru was outside walking with his hands in his pockets along a sidewalk,"My secret is getting harder and harder to keep. I don't want others to get hurt because of me and my problems." It then started to rain heavily, Camaru kicked a can and looked up at the sky,"What's going on. These Negative Numbers and evil people are only gonna get worse. Mom...dad...I could really use your help."

**Elsewhere...**

Outside an old abandoned warehouse outside the city was Arcanus and Lester,"It's not that I want to help you or anything, I'm just here to gain a stronger power Arcanus."

Arcanus stopped at the warehouse door,"That I understand. Wait out here will you Lester."

Arcanus entered the warehouse and sitting in a chair was the Masked Man,"Oh if it isn't my little helper."

"Don't call me that. Now I have your stupid information." Arcanus said as he got closer to the man.

The man rose up,"Stupid you say. This information and data will help me find what I'm looking for and further my master plan, young Arcanus. It also seems the thing with Camaru is escalating huh."

Arcanus gave the masked man something and held out his hand,"Don't speak of Camaru around me. Now give me what I wanted."

On the outside of the warehouse all that could be heard was a deep scream of pain and a purple flashing light. "Ahhhhhhh!"

The Masked Man stands above a motionless Arcanus on the ground,"Power comes at a price young one. Hehehe."

**Zero: That duel was rather unusual.**

**Kaiser: Agreed.**

**Lito: I kinda wanna send some punk to the Shadow Realm.**

**Nikki: Really Lito, really.**

**Kyoko: Cloe was anything weird to you.**

**Cloe: ...n-no...**

**Tifa: Hey Ijin want some candy?**

**Wire: How bout cupcakes?**

**Ijin: Heh, umm...yeah.**

**Nikki: Opps my bad.**

**Wire: You knocked my cupcakes on the floor.**

**Tifa: And my candy for Ijin.**

**Camaru: I feel a distrubance in the force of sweets.**

There we go. If you haven't sent me a Negative Number for your Oc please do. And should I do Voice Actors...hmmm yeah never to late to start. So send me an Anime Voice Actor for your Oc through pm to live things up alittle. Let's do this!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everybody thnks for the V.A.s and expect more characters to appear frequently throughout the story. That is all and all thou I own a cool new game I do not own Yugioh Dm, nor Gx, nor 5d's, nor Zexal... I gotta go cry in solem silence...done. Enjoy...I hope.

_**Yugioh Z-Storm**__**: Rising Actions Escalate!**_

It was the next day and also a school one, but not everyone was paying attention. Camaru was in uniform sitting in the back of the room looking out the room's window, which was next to him, into the cloud filled sky. Sitting two rows in front of him were Ijin, Nikki, Cloe(Whom was Stardust White), and Kyoko not paying Camaru any attention, for they were giving him his space until he was ready to talk to them. Camaru rested his head on his hand, still looking out the window, and he watched the clouds pass by.

Camaru was in such a daze he didn't even hear the teacher calling him,"Camaru Utaka!" yelled Mr. Boss.

Camaru jumped and turned his attetion to Mr. Boss the dictating teacher,"Huh! I'm listening! I heard everything you wonderful teacher you." Camaru was lying his ass off. Everyone turned around and looked at Camaru including his friends.

"If so what did I say Camaru. Huh you wonderful student you." Mr. Boss said sarcasticly.

"Umm..." Camaru rubbed his head putting on a thinking face. Camaru's mind started to rush through various thoughts and so he spit something out,"The great Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, and Yuma are the best duelists ever?" Camaru panicked as he covered his face with a book.

Mr. Boss picked up a big book and flipped through pretending to read it,"Wow Camaru that was the answer I was looking for. Your great. Not!" he then threw his book at Camaru hitting him and forcing him to fall out his sit.

Camaru hit the ground hard and pointed to the ceiling,"Anyone else see stars."

Mr. Boss was furious and yelled,"Camaru to the principal's office!"

Camaru got up and walked out slightly looking at his friends as if he'd dissapointed them or let them down in some way. It was just that this is Camaru's first time with friends and he's ruining it with his secrets and it's eating him up inside. Ijin rose his hand until Mr. Boss noticed,"Mr. Boss... that wasn't anything right. Don't you follow any of the teacher codes?"

Mr. Boss picked up another book,"Do you want to get hit with a book as well?" Ijin shook his head and got back to work.

Nikki rose her voice at Bossy pants,"Your nothing nice! How are you even allowed to be around kids?!" Mr. Boss threw his book at Nikki and laughed.

"Now get back to work all of you!" Mr. Boss yelled as he wrote more things on the board.

Camaru was walking up the steps when he tripped and rolled down the steps landing on his head. Camaru hopped up and kicked the bottom step,"Stupid stairs! I hate you!" He then ran up the stairs and tripped on the top step, but tumbled down once again,"Oh come on!"

In the Duel Runner building next to the school was a class in session. In that class were Kaiser, Lito, Zero, and Lester. Lito was working on an engine along with Zero for help. Kaiser was partnered up with Lester and they had to repair a duel runner frame, which was called Gamma. Lito and Zero worked together perfectly, but Lester and Kaiser...not so much.

"Just hand me the wrench." Kaiser said holding part of the frame together.

Lester had his arms crossed and eyes closed,"I don't see why I should. Your of no use to me Nat."

"Why are you so difficult? Do you treat your friends like this?" Kaiser said a bit irritated.

Lester smirked and slide the wrench on the ground,"Friends? Heh, I don't need the comfort of friends." Lester then kicked the wrench across the room's floor. "Why would I need friends? I find no value in that."

Kaiser let go of the frame causing it to fall, creating a loud crashing sound. "What about your cards?"

Lester laughed,"That's stupid and your stupid. Card's are here to serve me and nothing more. They hold no true value."

Lito and Zero were walking over to Kaiser and Lester to see what was going on. Kaiser smirked,"And you said I was stupid."

Lito stood beside Kaiser as did Zero,"So Lester if you wanna cause problems, how about you and Kaiser here settle this with a duel."

Zero took a sit on a chair,"That does sound like it would solve alot of problems."

At that moment Mr. Pyrce walked over to the four students,"Hey guys, calm down will ya. As your friend I'd say this was interesting and let you guys go at it, but as a teacher I can't allow such acts. During school hours that is."

Zero looked at Kalin,"That sounds like a good idea. You guys could duel after school."

Lester smirked and walked off,"Just what I've been waiting for. See you after school Nathaniel."

Back in the school building, Camaru was sitting in the Principal's office staring the bald puggy man in the face. The Principal rubbed his head,"Camaru...You know your hanging on by the thread right."

Camaru didn't respond as he didn't know this feeling he was feeling. He was sad, embarressed, and ashamed, because of his situation.

The Principal pulled out Camaru's files, which was one sheet of paper, and he looked Camaru in the eyes,"Now you made extremly high grades on both your entrance exam and duel. I thought you would be no problem and so I let you in."

Camaru looked puzzled,"But Principal Robinson, If I made great scores... why was I placed in Crimson Red? Were the others filled or something."

Principal Robinson felt a bead of sweat fall,"Heh... well there was a technical difficulty with your infomation. So I had let you in because of your grades and placed you in Crimson Red, because I was in a good mood." Principal Robinson turned to the right and mumbled,"And Mr. Sartooro gave me five thousand bucks."

Camaru didn't hear the last part as he was stuck on him not having records,"I'm sorry about my records Princ.. I'll try not to cause anymore problems... even if it's not my falt." Principal walked Camaru out the office and into the hallway.

"Now I don't think your a bad kid. You just need help adjusting to school life. Don't you have friends ask them to help you ok young man." The Principal patted Camaru on the back and walked away.

Camaru put his hands in his pockets and walked down the hallway, turned a corner, and was grabbed by Arcanus who pinned him to the wall. Camaru did not react and only looked Arcanus dead in the face,"What do you want dude?"

Arcanus had a crazy look in his eye,"Hey Camaru can you feel it?" Camaru did nothing but raise an eyebrow,"Can you feel my power flowing around me! I've gained something even beyond you now!" Arcanus swung Camaru to the ground and went through his pocket to pull out his cards. "I know you have it."

Camaru slowly got up, but was held back by Arcanus's gang that consisted of one fat and bald kid, a hairy muscular kid(He failed mutiple times), and a very tall kid with a buzz cut. "What do you want Arcanus?"

Arcanus pulled out a card,"This Camaru. Number -10 Pyschic Doom!"

Camaru's eyes widened with amazement,"What I had that?" Camaru struggled, but was punched in the gut by the muscular kid.

Arcanus threw the rest of Camaru's card's on him as he tucked the card into his pocket. "You didn't know? Everytime one defeats a Negative Number it goes into their deck. And those with blank cards have the ability to awaken these Negative Numbers based on their needs and desires." Arcanus laughed evilly and walked off as his gang followed,"Seeya loser."

Camaru's necklace started to shake and glow and his eyes turned pure blue. Camaru stood up as he was gaining power from his guardian Lightning Champion Neo. "Where do you think your going." Neo Camaru then charged at Arcanus pushing past his gang with ease and spearing Arcanus down some steps. Neo Camaru rose up his fist about to hit the red head, but the bell rang and when Neo Camaru looked up and then down Arcanus was gone. Neo Camaru punched the floor leaving a small dent in it,"Damn it. He got away." Camaru's eyes returned to black and he walked off clentching his fist.

Within seconds the hallways were flooded with students and Camaru bumped into a student in a green uniform. "Bumping into me again huh." It was Lito and Camaru's face was full of frustration. Camaru stood in front of Lito staring at the ground with his fist balled up. Lito noticed something wasn bothering Camaru. "Um, dude what's your problem? You look like me when someone takes the last hotwing."

Camaru tried to smile, but could not due to everything going on around him. Camaru unclentched his fist and looked looked past Lito,"I'm alright...just going to the Gymnasium is all." Camaru turned away and started to walk off.

Lito grabbed Camaru and turned him around,"Camaru. Gym's that way."

"I knew that..." Camaru walked to the gym leaving Lito behind. Camaru was in a serious thinking mood,"I must know what to do next." he walked into the gym and took a seat in the bleachers at the top to the back of the gym.

Also in this gym class were Nikki, Cloe, Kyoko, Kaiser, and Lito, whom had just walked in to stand beside Kaiser. Lito looked at Camaru on the bleachers and back at Kaiser,"We seriously need to talk to Camaru, the dudes not himself."

Kaiser took notice of Camaru,"Your right about the last part. Camaru would usaully be trying to talk us into dueling him...at the same time. I'm not seeing that Camaru anymore. I'm pretty sure he'll talk to us when he's ready."

Nikki ran up to Lito and Kaiser in her Crimson uniform, but with a black jacket and slacks with it. "Hey Kaiser when are you gonna talk to Camaru." Nikki said with a hand on her hip.

Kaiser rubbed his hand across his face and Lito answered for him,"Apparently we wait for him to come to us."

Kyoko walked up to the three bringing Cloe along with her. Kaiser looked at Cloe,"Cloe have you found anything more out in that book of yours?"

Cloe nodded,"Um...Well Camaru's necklace was originally made as a replica of the black necklace on the cover."

Kyoko continued,"The necklace was a prize in a duel tornament some time back." Cloe then gave Kyoko the book,"It says here the necklace was accidently infused with something otherworldly."

"Who won that tornament exactly? Who ever it was must have something to do with the everything going on and have some connection to Camaru." Lito said stroking his chin slowly.

"Yeah who won the necklace?" Kaiser asked.

Cloe showed them the book,"Well, the next page is torn out..."

At that moment someone had screamed aloud near the back of the gym in the duel area. The green haired Vector had just lost again to lean slightly muscular guy with light tan skin, grey steel eyes, short spiky grey hair that leaned to the right. He wore a white untucked dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to elbow, open black vest, red loose tie, black fedora with a red strap, black pants, and black and white sneakers.

Nikki giggled,"Wow, Vector's sorry butt is even losing to bartenders." Cloe smiled at the commit.

Lito looked at the winner,"That's no bartender. That guy is Tyson Grey, he's Crimson Red, but has the skills of an upper classman."

Tyson walked over to Vector and held out his hand,"You know the deal. Pick five cards from your exra deck and spread them out." Vector did as instructed. Tyson felt something coming from one of the cards and grabbed it. "Is this some type of joke? A blank card?"

Way at the top of the bleachers, Camaru heard the word blank card and jumped down. He ran over to the downed Vector and helped him up. Camaru turned his attention to Tyson. "Hey buddy, I'm gonna need that card. You don't know what it's capable of."

Tyson looked at the card,"So it is of worth. I think I'll keep it, unless you would like to test your skills against me to win it back. But lose and that pretty necklace is mine"

Camaru looked behind him to see that Lito, Kaiser, Cloe, Nikki, and Kyoko were staring at him and Tyson. Camaru turned around,"After school, we duel then got it." Camaru walked out of the gym staring at the ground not looking back. He left the gym only to be noticed by a few people.

Not long after Kaiser, Lito, and the others were talking to Tyson. "So he wants the blank card and so you've arranged a duel?" Kaiser asked.

Tyson grinned lightly,"Yep, that's the deal. A card for a flashy necklace."

"He's betting his necklace!" Nikki yelled.

Lito covered Nikki's mouth,"Quiet down."

"What if I gave you money to call off the duel?" Kaiser asked calmly.

Tyson looked at Kaiser and Lito,"No can do, the duel is set, maybe you could duel me after I beat Camaru for his necklace. I've heard great things about you and Lito there, so maybe one of you would give me a challenge."

Kaiser rubbed his fingers through his hair,"How about a I duel at the same time as you and Camaru."

Tyson laughed playfully,"You mean a handicap, no can do."

"Not a handicap, a tag duel. And you chose your partner." Kaiser said.

Tyson smirked," I heard Lester Seti of Emerald Green is a decent duelist and word is he has it out for you. I'll pick him."

Kaiser smirked and turned away putting his hands in his pocket,"Perfect."

**After school at Utopia Duel Grounds...**

Camaru was awaiting the arrival of Tyson, Lester, and Kaiser. He had heard of the other two joining in the halls of the school. Now Camaru didn't mind Kaiser and Lester joining in, he was only focused getting that card. When Kaiser, Tyson, and Lester came, Camaru sprung up dusting himself off. Kaiser was joined by Lito, Ijin, Zero, Kalin, and Vector as Lester was joined by Arcanus and his gang. Everyone took their positions and there were no spoken words as they all looked at each other while getting their duel disk ready. All of their duel disk activated and they begun.

"DUEL!"

Camaru & Nathaniel: 8000

Tyson & Lester: 8000

They all drew their cards and Camaru nodded to Kaiser signaling he could take the first turn. Kaiser scanned his hand and smirked,"Alright then, I'll summon Jewelled Guardian - Diamond Templar(1800/1200 lv4)." A bulky knight in shimmering blue diamond plated armor weilding a majestic diamond heavy blade appeared out of a blinding blue light. "When it's summoned I can discard 1 Equip Spell Card from my hand to add 1 Jewelled Dragon monster from the deck to my hand. I add Jewelled Dragon - Diamond to my hand and because I sent the equip spell Impervious Emperor Shield to the graveyard, I'm allowed to send my top 5 cards to the graveyard and add it to my hand once more." Kaiser grinned as he added his card to his hand. "I now equip Jewelled Gaurdian - Diamond Templar with Impervious Emperor Shield. That will end my turn."

Lito smirked showing a sharp tooth,"That equip spell makes the equiped monster unaffected by effects." he whispered to his companions.

Ijin rose an eyebrow,"So all they have to do is take out that spell?"

"Not exactly." Zero started,"The equip spell can't be destroyed by effects neither."

Next it was Tyson's turn to draw and so he did...

Voice Actors

Yuri Lowenthal as Camaru Utaka

Tom Gibis as Lito Woods

Eric Sruart as Nathaniel "Kaiser" Kami

David Reale as Arcanus Rhodes

J. Michael Tatum as Lester Seti

Johnny Yong Bosch as Tyson Grey

Rachel Leigh Cook as Nicolette "Nikki" Trace

Mela Lee as Kyoko Fujikage

Tony Oliver as Ijin Kurotsuki

Monica Rial as Cloe Maxwell

Ashleigh Ball as Tifa Roseluck

Tara Strong as Wire Rhapsody

Beau Billingslea as Principle Robinson

Christpher Sabat as Mr. Boss

Camaru: So this is what friends are for...

Kaiser: We're here to help and have each others backs.

Lito: Through thick and thin.

Ijin: No matter the problem.

Nikki: We are here.

Kyoko: Right.

Zero: We leave no one left behind.

Kalin: Accepting and learning of each other is what we do.

Cloe: Friend are nice.

Wire: We may not have known each other that long.

Tifa: But I feel we've created a bond.

Lito: Are you two talking about friendship or Ijin?

Camaru: I think I get it now. Friends are whom we trust, charish, and protect. I will protect my friends! C'mon Kaiser let's seize the win!

Tyson: The next chapter of Yugioh Z-Storm: The Gambling Snake vs The Jewelled Champion.

Lester: Why are you freaks talking about friendship there's no meaning to it!

***Sorry for the duel being cliff hanged. My computer started acting funny and I didn't want anything to happen so I gave you this. I hate making people wait for too long and that also contributed to putting it out like this. Well hope you enjoyed it why don't we all sieze the win huh.***


	10. Christmas Special

This chapter isn't apart of the story line, it's more of a filler i guess. A special chapter just for Christmas.

_**Yugioh ZStorm - Christmas Special!**_

Camaru was walking to the Shining Hotel when he saw Cloe sitting in the snow. Camaru then noticed something, he saw something white and fluffy hovering in front of Cloe. Camaru thought he was going crazy, but then realised it was a white Kuriboh Cloe seemed to be chatting with. Camaru, now eager to see what exactly Cloe was doing, ran over to her almost forgetting to stop as he almost crashed into her.

"Hi Camaru." Cloe stated with a small wave.

Camaru seemed to be out of breath huffing and puffing and he soon regained his breath. Camaru pointed to the white Kuriboh,"Hey yo Cloe what's that thing!"

Cloe tilted her head alittle,"That 'thing' is my Kuriboh."

Camaru's face lit up,"So you mean you see duel spirits too!"

Cloe nodded her head as the snow began to fall slowly,"Me and Kuriboh just love the snow don't you?"

Camaru scratched his headas he held out his other hand catching the snow,"This white stuff here? This is my first encounter with it, I've never saw anything like before in my life." Camaru then looked up,"It is beautiful isn't it."

Kuriboh seemed to be telling Cloe something and Cloe interupted the amazed Camaru politely,"Aren't you going to Utopia Duel Grounds?"

Camaru snapped out of it,"No, I was on my way to the Hotel, why?"

Just then a chibi ninja with a white face mask covering his mouth appeared in front of Camaru,"You idiot! You were supposed to go meet everyone there today!" Mini Champion said swinging his sword at Camaru.

Camaru was jumping up and down while swaying in different direction avoiding Mini Champion's blade,"Come Mini, you were supposed to remind me! It's not my fault it's yours! You know I have selective memory loss!" Camaru yelled as he held his head running in circles as Mini Champion chased him.

Behind Cloe appeared a beautiful snow white dragon,"They sure are something."

Cloe smiled as Kuriboh winked,"Yeah."

Camaru and Mini Champion turned to see Cloe and her Snowflake Dragon and they both yelled in fear. "Mini look a giant dragon!

Only Mini Champion's legs moved as he looked terrified,"Eat Camaru, I'm just a kid!"

Camaru stopped and looked at Mini Champion with a simple 'Really' face,"That's how you're gonna do me..."

Mini Champion hid behind Camaru,"Hey you have Lightning Champion Neo to protect you, I don't"

**Later on at the Utopia Duel Grounds...**

The place was full of kids playing in the snow, building snowmen, making snow angels, and having snowball wars. Camaru and Cloe had found their friends and they all were enjoying themselves.

Kyoko and Nikki were putting things on three big, but different sizes. Camaru was abit confused,"Hey Kyoko, Nikki what are you guys doing?"

Nikki laughed evilly,"I'm making a snowwoman!"

Ijin was on the ground in a pile of snow seemingly hiding,"Isn't it pronouced snowman?"

Nikki stomped on Ijin,"It's snow**woman** not man Ijin!"

Kyoko could only shake her head as she put fake eyelashes on the snow'woman'.

Camaru looked at Ijin and laughed,"Dude, why ya hiding under there?"

Ijin dug himself deeper in the snow,"No reason."

Tifa and Wire then slowly rose up behind Camaru with snowballs in hand. Tifa tapped Camaru on the shoulder and Camaru jumped with fear in his eyes,"Camaru have you seen Ijin?"

"Yeah, we're supposed to have a snowball fight against him." Wire added.

At that moment something cold hit Camaru's head,"What tha heck was that?!"

Camaru turned around to see Lito holding a snowball in each hand as he grinned showing his canine,"I have now declared war Camaru."

At that moment Lito was hit by a flying snowball that knocked him on his stomach. Kaiser laughed,"Got ya Lito."

As soon as Lito got up a swarm of snowball were coming Camaru's way as he stood there in shock. Nikki then pulled Camaru behind a snow wall that Tifa and Wire had just made. "This is war Camaru!"

Tifa was throwing snowballs and looked at Camaru,"Come on make and throw some balls!"

Camaru thought for a moment and then cocked an eyebrow,"It's on!" Camaru made snowballs and started throwing them in a windmill motion.

Lito popped up with a snowball, but was hit within a second in the face,"Not cool..."

Ijin had managed to sneak to the other side hidden under the snow and he then tripped Kaiser as Tyson popped up and dumped a bucket of snow all over Ijin. Tyson smirked,"Gotta do better kid."

Nikki, Kyoko, and Cloe then threw three snowballs hitting Tyson and making him retreat after seeing Camaru's tormenting smile as he held a load of snowballs. Lito and Kaiser looked at their team as they both yelled,"Scatter!"

Looking on were Lester and Arcanus's crew, but Arcanus didn't seem to be there, because he hated snow and cold. Lester shook his head,"This is stupid..." He was soon hit by one of Camaru's snowballs and the crew laughed. Lester was furious,"Shut up! You fools can't even spell snowball nor your own names!" The crew looked down in shame as they knew that was true.

After the snowball fight was over Camaru and the others stood around laughing.

Kaiser looked at everyone,"Anyone got special plans later?"

Everyone shook theirhead no.

"Well before I leave for a family business trip, how bout we do something together." Kaiser implied.

Camaru got an idea,"We can go to my penthouse! I'm sure Mr. Sartooro wouldn't mind."

Zero patted Camaru on the back,"Nice."

Lito looked at Kalin,"Hey you coming?"

Kalin shook his head,"Sorry, but I got a special date today."

Camaru jumped in the air,"To my crib we go!"

Wire laughed,"Hopefully they'll be no yellow brick roads."

They all joked around as they walked to the Shining Hotel. Thanks to Lito, Camaru was almost hit by a car. When they all reached the Camaru's penthouse, which is extremly huge due to Shining Hotel being the most luxorious hotel around. They all gathered around Camaru's flat screen tv which seemed to cover the whole wall and a wonderful movie came on. Camaru and friends were being catered to the whole time. They all seemed to have took advantage of the free food and pigged out. Not too long before everyone was getting ready to leave, Mr. Sartooro came in dressed like Santa with a bag of gifts.

"Hey there kids, guess what I have?" Mr. Sartooro said.

Cloe's eyes lit up as she whispered,"Gifts..."

Camaru was to wrapped up in a game he was playing and wasn't paying attention.

Mr. Sartooro started handing out gifts to all of them. He gave Nikki earings, Kyoko a necklace, Cloe jeweled bracelets, Zero a handheld game, Ijin some new shoes(really expensive), Kaiser a vault, Lito money, Wire some headphones, and Tifa some comic books. He then randomly threw money in the air making it rain! Soon everyone had left and Mr. Sartooro and Camaru were left sitting on the couch exhasted.

Mr. Sartooro turned to Camaru, "Aren't you gonna ask me where your gift is?"

Camaru looked at him and smiled,"What more could I ask for? You took me in and gave me a home. That's good enough for me Mr. Sartooro."

Mr. Sartooro laughed,"Well I guess I'll take your new motorcycle back then."

Camaru's eyes lit up,"Motorcycle? You know you don't have to, I mean you went threw the trouble of picking it out and buying it. I couldn't do that to you."

Mr. Sartooro grinned,"I thought so." Mr. Sartooro got up and walked out the door,"See you tommorrow Cam."

"Seeya tommorrow Mr. Sartooro." Camaru said drifting off to sleep. "So this is a Christmas, time with family and friends... My friends are my family now. I don't feel alone here, I feel loved..."

Mr. Sartooro smiled and left Camaru's penthouse. While Mr. Sartooro was driving home he couldn't help but smile,"That boy, reminds me so much of my son. He makes me miss him even more. Hmph, this was a pretty good Christmas after all."

**Voice Actors**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Camaru Utaka**

**Tom Gibis as Lito Woods**

**Eric Stuart as Nathaniel 'Kaiser' Kami**

**Monica Rial as Cloe Maxwell**

**Tony Oliver as Ijin Kurotsuki**

**Rachel Leigh Cook as Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace**

**Mela Lee as Kyoko Fujikage**

**Ashleigh Ball as Tifa Roseluck**

**Tara Strong as Wire Rhapsody**

**Johnny Yong Bosch as Tyson Grey**

**J. Micheal Tatum as Lester Seti**

**Steve Kramer as Mr. Sartooro**

**Camaru: **Christmas is awesome!

**Lito: **Yep.

**Camaru: **We do this what? Twice a year?

**Kaiser: **No...

**Nikki: **Once a year stupid.

**Camaru: **Stupid? I've been told I was quite clever.

**Lito: **Man you're funny.

**Cloe: **I think he's serious.

**Kyoko: **He looks serious.

**Camaru: **Snowball War! Ouch!

**Lito: **I win.

**Hello everyone this is a chapter I felt I had to do. I had to wait till today to get my new laptop and as soon as I got it I went to typing. I will continue from the last chapter when possible. Over and out... or maybe out and over... Well anyway Time To Sieze The Joy of Christmas! Merry Christmas to all.**


	11. Apology

This is a Public L.A.P. Annoucement... A.K.A. P.L.A.P.A.

Apologies

Hello to everyone who read or reads Yugioh Z-Storm. It is with my sincere apology that I have to end the story here. I hate that it had to happen like this, but this morning would count as the sixth time my new chapter has been deleted because of freak accidents. The projects I've had these few months may be another reason because one of my teachers kept prolonged the same damn project for too damn long! If it wasn't for that project this story would've been updated a long time ago... but thats the past.

On the other hand...

I have a new Yugioh story in mind and you all are the first to know. Some of the concepts might be the same, but it'll be different in its own way. I'll be putting the Oc Sheet on my profile later on this week for those interested. I was thinking of making a new Summoning type along the lines of combining attributes, but that's still in the works. If anyone has any ideas let me know.

Again terribly sorry for this inconfienece this story may be recontinued on later dates because this story is my first and will always be (My favorite).

Sincerely

~Lightning Assassin Phoenix~

This has been your Public L.A.P. annoucement... A.K.A. P.L.A.P.A.


End file.
